The Master Plan
by Eren-chan
Summary: I rated this story PG13 just to be safe... OK I've changed the story a bit. Eriol has come back from England and Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran take a trip to the U.S.A (Cape Cod) to work on the school play... but something unexpected! E+T, S+S, R+R!
1. Friends Reunited

Disclaimer stuff: Ok I do not own CCS if I did I would live in Japan (I don't) I would be stinkin' rich (I'm not) and be a great manga and anime artist (umm no.) Ok so you see I don't own CCS!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
My Notes  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Friends Reunited ~   
  
"Bye Sakura! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo called to her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Bye - bye Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura ran to catch up with her boyfriend, Syaoran Li. Tomoyo turned around and walked towards home. She sighed. Things were so boring now that is has been a year since all the Clow Cards became Sakura cards and Eriol went back to England. Tomoyo and her friends were in 7th grade! She sighed again, she really missed Eriol.  
  
"What am I thinking?" Tomoyo asked herself out loud, "Why do I care so much about Eriol?" She sighed again. She really didn't get herself sometimes.  
  
When Tomoyo got home, she got a glass of water and went up to her room. On her bed was a large white teddy bear. Eriol had given it to her.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It's Eriol's last day of school. Tomoyo is outside when Eriol runs up to her with a large bag.   
  
"Eriol? What are you doing here? I thought your plane left at 10:00 it's 9:00 now!" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"I had to give you a gift before I left, Tomoyo." Eriol said panting. He took out a large, white teddy bear and gave it to Tomoyo. "Here, take this and don't forget about me. I'll be back here as soon as I can." Eriol ran off before Tomoyo could even say one word.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo took the bear and hugged it. "Eriol..." she whispered. Just then the phone rang. Tomoyo picked up. "Hello, This is Tomoyo." She said sweetly. She thought it was someone from her mom's work until she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo!" Eriol said.  
  
"Hi! Eriol it's great to hear from you!" Tomoyo said with laughter in her voice "Anyway why do you call?" She asked him.  
  
"Well... I'm in Japan now for vacation, maybe to even get a house here. So I was wondering if you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Eriol said.  
  
"Sure I would love to! That's great that you are back." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Eriol said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Invite Sakura and my cute little descendant to come but don't tell them I'm here okay?"  
  
"OK!" Tomoyo said happily, "Oh...Sakura and Syaoran are gonna be so excited! I'll call you back Eriol!"  
  
"Ok. Talk to you later Tomoyo." Eriol said and hung up the phone. Tomoyo dialed Sakura's number in hopes Syaoran would be there too. The phone rang 4 times and Tomoyo was just about to hang up when Sakura finally picked up.  
  
"Hello... this is Sakura." Sakura said panting.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! Sorry...but Kero lost his game and had a fit." A voice from the background screamed, "BECAUSE YOU SCARED ME WHEN YOU AND THE KID WALKED IN!!!"  
  
"What was that Kero? Oh sorry Tomoyo... hold on two more seconds. Syaoran? Can you keep Kero under control for a bit please...?" Sakura asked him. Tomoyo heard Syaoran's voice, "Sure... if I must." Sakura came back, "I'm sorry Tomoyo... what is you want?"  
  
"Well I was wondering...since tomorrow we don't have school do you and Syaoran want to come to the Ice-cream place with me?" Tomoyo said careful not to mention Eriol.  
  
"Hmm... let me ask Syaoran he's here helping me with my math homework... hold on." Sakura said. About a minute later Sakura came back. "Sorry that took so long... Kero transformed into his true form and has been giving Syaoran a hard time...Oh! Syaoran said that would be ok, he would like to come too!"  
  
"Ok great! Umm be at my house at 10:00 tomorrow... and Sakura? Try not to be late. I got a surprise for you!" Tomoyo said. She slapped her hand over her mouth. She almost told her that Eriol was here.  
  
"Sure! I'll try not to be late! Good-bye, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Good-bye!" Tomoyo said with a laugh. She hung up and dialed Eriol again.  
  
"Hello?" Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol? This is Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh! Hello Tomoyo! Did you get Sakura and my cute little descendant's answer?"  
  
"They both said they would come. I told them to come at my hose at 10:00 so you should get here earlier maybe 9:45?"  
  
"Sure. See you then Tomoyo!"  
  
"Ok Eriol. Good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Tomoyo hung up her phone and flopped onto her bed. 'Eriol is back!!!' She thought to herself. She wasn't hungry so she got on her pajamas and went to bed. It was hard for her to fall asleep because she was so excited about the next day. After about an hour of flopping around in her bed she finally fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Tomoyo woke up at about 8:00 the next morning. She put on a gray skirt and a purple tank top. She left her hair down except for two clumps of hair that she put into pigtails on the sides of her head. She grabbed a blank tape for her camera and put it in it. She grabbed her camera and went downstairs for her breakfast. She got some cereal and a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat. Her mother was already at work. At about 9:30 she went out side and walked down to the gate of her mansion. She lives in a mansion, it takes 10 minutes just to walk from the mansion to the gate! @.@  
  
Tomoyo sat down on a bench that was right outside her gate. She looked at her watch, it was now 9:42 Eriol should be there any minute. She sighed and looked up the road. Sure enough Eriol was coming down the road. 'He's always on time.' Tomoyo thought.   
  
"Tomoyo... glad to see you again." Eriol said when he got up to her house.  
  
"It's great to see you too Eriol." She tried to stay calm but deep inside she was jumping up and down. She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was gonna explode. She jumped up from the bench and hugged Eriol. Eriol at first was surprised but he returned the hug and put his arms around her waist. The let go and sat down on the bench. About five minutes later they saw Syaoran walk up. Syaoran saw Eriol and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"YOU!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Hello there, my cute little descendant." Eriol said.  
  
"Tomoyo... you didn't tell Sakura he was coming did you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No because Eriol told me to keep it a surprise." Tomoyo said. She looked at her watch as Syaoran finally decided to walk up to the bench. It was 10:03. "Sakura is late..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sakura is always late, Tomoyo..." Syaoran said sitting next to her so he would be as far away from Eriol as possible.  
  
"Morning! Sorry I'm late... hoe? Eriol?!" Sakura said as she ran up. "Eriol... why are you here?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"Because I'm on vacation and I hope to buy a house here... Also Tomoyo invited me to come." Eriol said.  
  
"Well it's great to see you again!" Sakura said.  
  
"It's great to see you too Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing Syaoran's hand. All of a sudden, Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"YO!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"KERO?!" Sakura exclaimed, "Why are you here... I thought I told you to stay home..."   
  
"Well... I sensed Clow's presence so I thought it might have been that reincarnation kid... so I came along, besides... how could I miss out on ice-cream?" Kero said.  
  
"Hoe... Kero... all right you can come, just stay in my backpack 'till we get there." Sakura said.  
  
"Wait gotta say 'Hi' first!" Kero said.  
  
"THEN SAY HI ALREADY!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"YO! Eriol!" Kero said.  
  
"Hello!" Eriol said, smiling  
  
"Now can we please get some ice-cream?" Kero asked. Everyone laughed.   
  
"Ok Kero get back in my backpack though." Sakura said. The four friends walked down to the ice cream place.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok. Eriol gave Tomoyo the teddy bear as a gift! Not for the name the teddy bear after yourself, give it to some one, they fall in love with you thing. Nope. Just a simple gift! Sorry that was short! Once we get into chapter 5 it will be longer. Read + Review please!!! I hope you like it cuz this is the first fanfic I've written. 


	2. The Truth

Once again... I do not own CCS if I did I would live in Japan (I don't) I would be stinkin' rich (I'm not) and be a great manga and anime artist (umm no.) Ok so you see I don't own CCS!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
My Notes  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two ~The Truth~  
  
  
  
After walking for a couple of minutes Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and said, "When we get to the ice-cream place, I really need to talk to you... ok?"  
  
"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Sakura asked her friend.  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear so Syaoran and Eriol wouldn't hear. Sakura glanced at Eriol then back at Tomoyo, giving her friend and understanding smile.  
  
"Hey Sakura?" Syaoran asked, "What do you and Tomoyo want for ice cream?"   
  
"Chocolate!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together. "And I think Kero wants chocolate chip." Sakura added. When they got to the ice-cream place, Sakura and Tomoyo went into the bathroom while Eriol and Syaoran got in line to order.  
  
In the bathroom, Sakura asked, "OK, what about Eriol?" Tomoyo looked at the floor for a moment. She couldn't believe she was going to admit this to Sakura and herself. She took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I think I'm in love with Eriol..."   
  
Sakura just smiled and said, "I had a feeling you did..." Wow Sakura might not be all that oblivious to love after all!   
  
"I don't know why I do though..." Tomoyo said sadly "and most importantly I don't know if he loves me too."  
  
"Well why don't you just tell him?" Sakura asked simply.  
  
"No! I can't... not yet at least..." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded understandingly.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran and Eriol might be worried about us..." Sakura said opening the door. I just noticed Kero wasn't in this part at all, so I decided that Sakura gave her backpack to Syaoran to hold it for her... that's right... Kero is with Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo went up where the two boys were in line. Eriol could feel his cheeks turning red when he saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks for holding my backpack, Syaoran" Sakura said.  
  
"No problem. Why don't you two find a table for us to sit at we will be over there in a bit." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Good idea, c'mon Tomoyo I see a table over there." Sakura said, pointing to a table. Tomoyo nodded and followed Sakura, the heat rising in her cheeks from looking at Eriol.   
  
Once the girls we out of earshot Syaoran turned to Eriol and asked, "You like Tomoyo... don't you?"  
  
"What ever could you be talking about, my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked innocently.  
  
"You like her... I know you do." Syaoran said.  
  
"How could you tell?" Eriol asked, blushing.  
  
"Well for one... you blushed when she came over here." Syaoran said matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's that obvious... huh?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"And another thing," Syaoran added, "You act all... what's that word Sakura-chan always uses... Oh yeah! Hanyaan around her." Syaoran said, smiling triumphantly.   
  
Eriol at first looked down at the ground, the he sighed, "Yeah I guess you are right my cute little descendant... I didn't want to believe that I did at first but now I guess reality hit me... I do love her but how can I ever tell her?"   
  
"You will find the right time eventually." Syaoran said. Syaoran felt bad for Eriol because he had to go through the same thing with Sakura. "I told Sakura my feelings... it was hard... but I did, and now look at us." Syaoran added. Even though they still sometime didn't get along Syaoran was starting to see Eriol as a friend.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right... thanks Syaoran..." Eriol said. Then he looked over to Tomoyo and smiled. "I will tell her when the time is perfect."  
  
"You do that." Syaoran said as he placed the ice cream orders and paid.  
  
"What took you so long, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sorry... there was a long line an Eriol and I had something to talk about right...?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol glared at Syaoran then said, "Yeah I had to ask him something."  
  
"What?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked together.  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran and Eriol answered. The four of them laughed. Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" He yelled. Sakura frantically grabbed Kero and pulled him down. She finally learned not to scream his name in public. Sakura gave Kero his ice cream and set him down on the bench and sighed.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you Kero?" Sakura said. Everyone laughed and started eating their ice cream.   
  
"Eriol, are you going to school tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah I want to say, 'Hi' to everyone." Eriol answered.  
  
"Hey maybe you could be in the Festival..." Sakura said.  
  
"I would like to! What is your class doing?" Eriol asked them.  
  
"We don't know, we find out tomorrow." Syaoran said. Then Syaoran turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "We have to get Eriol and Tomoyo together, if it's a play that would be perfect!"  
  
"Yeah we have to do the same thing Meilin and Tomoyo did to us!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Plan starts?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Ok" Syaoran and Sakura looked up. Eriol and Tomoyo looked completely clueless.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that was so short! Chapter 3+4 will be short too but then we will get into some nice long chapters! A lot is gonna happen! I know some parts sound like the second movie that's cuz Syaoran and Syaoran and Sakura are doing basically the same thing Meilin and Tomoyo did to them! ANYWAY! Read + Review or no chapter 3!!! 


	3. The Performance and the Camp

Ok I redid chapter 3! I HATED THE ALADDIN IDEA! Sorry to everyone who liked it but... It was just bugging me! My new idea is better for E+T though... HOHOHOHOHO! Anyway thanks for the support and Reviews! I will have all the thanks you's in my last chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... poop!  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Chapter Three ~The Play and the Camp~  
  
"Good morning class! Settle down now..." Mr. Terada said the next morning. "For homeroom today we will discuss the arts festival that is coming up. The other teachers and I decided to do something a little different this year. Each class will choose two representatives, a boy and a girl. They will have to work together to come up with a performance. The class with the two best performers gets a prize! I will determine the two students by drawing their name out of a hat." He explained.  
  
"Aw man we are not doing a play..." Sakura whined quietly to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry. If Eriol and Tomoyo are the two chosen out of the hat then that would be... perfect..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said, daydreaming.   
  
"Now I will choose the two students...But first..." The class groaned. "I want to tell you about the field trip that's coming up next week!" Mr. Terada started handing out permission forms while he explained it. "You will make groups of four. This is because we are going on a month long trip to the United States! Cape Cod to be exact. I know squat about Japan so might as well do a play I know so well... my town! We will be staying at a camp called "Camp Lyndon" There is a lake there and many cabins. Each group will get their own cabin. There we will work on our play and tour Cape Cod. Also we will help our two chosen students work on their performances."  
  
The class chattered excitedly.  
  
"Ok we leave this Sunday, we are traveling by plane. Also make sure you bring a nice outfit, we will be having a dance at the end of the month!" Mr. Terada finished.   
  
"Fun!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Ok now let's see who our two candidates are!" Mr. Terada said.  
  
"OK!" The class yelled.  
  
"Ok not the first student is..." Mr. Terada pulled a name out of the hat, "Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Everyone turned and looked at him. Eriol smiled contentedly. "And he will be working with..."   
  
Sakura held her breath, 'Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji' She thought to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji!" Mr. Terada said. The class turned around and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"O.K. Those are your two candidates. Now I will give you the last five minutes of homeroom to decide on your groups. Remember, only four people to a group and gender doesn't matter." Mr. Terada announced.   
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol already knew who was going to be in their group. But just for fun Sakura asked, "So do you guys want to be in my group?"  
  
"Of Course" The said back to her.  
  
"Alright! I'll go tell Mr. Terada!" Sakura said hopping up. When she got back she said, "Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki are all in a group together." She looked down for a moment.  
  
"Oh! I can't wait until the trip! I'm going to bring your dress Sakura! Hand made by me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
Once the class settled down, Mr. Terada said, "OK class have a nice day! Don't forget to bring your permission slips for our trip!"  
  
Tomoyo turned to her friends, "Hey Sakura, Syaoran, would you two like to come over my house for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo... I can't I have training with Wei tonight." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry also Tomoyo, I have to make dinner tonight. You and Eriol should just go by yourselves. Good-bye, Tomoyo, Eriol." Sakura said, she winked at Syaoran.  
  
"Can you make it... Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes. Should I go home first... or..." Eriol asked.  
  
"No you can walk to my house with me." Tomoyo offered.  
  
"All right." Eriol said. 


	4. Dinner at Tomoyo's

Oopsies! I forgot to add a note at the bottom of the last chapter! I had to re-upload this chapter too! So if you read the old version please make sure you read this version! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! But... WHY?!?!?!?!?  
  
--------------------------------   
  
Chapter 4 ~Dinner at Tomoyo's~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran burst into Sakura's room. "You are so evil Syaoran! That was brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know... but on Tomoyo's part lets call it a little thing called... payback." Syaoran said. The couple was talking about how greatly their plan to avoid dinner with Tomoyo and Eriol went.  
  
"Yeah well, it's payback on Eriol too... He was in the whole mission - S+S thing too." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"HA! I wonder how long it will take for Eriol to tell her his feelings?" Syaoran asked, then he quickly added an, "Oops..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. 'We are lucky we are home alone... big brother would be at our throats for making so much noise...' she thought. "Did you just say Eriol likes Tomoyo?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Um... yeah... he does..." Syaoran said with a sigh.  
  
"Then what's their problem?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He doesn't know if Tomoyo likes him..." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"She does." Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
"Then they should be able to confess their feelings..."  
  
"But they don't know how the other feels..."  
  
"We should tell them."  
  
"They have to do this on their own..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Sakura said glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Fine... you win... we don't tell them... but if they take to long..."  
  
"Let them take as long as they want." Sakura said, sitting next Syaoran.  
  
"Why shou -." Syaoran tried to say, but his sentence was cut short by a kiss on the lips from Sakura.  
  
"Just shut up... please?" Sakura asked with a smile when they broke apart. Syaoran nodded. "Good." She said and kissed him again.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked down the road to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Do you want me to help you make dinner?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Don't need help... I have maids who do the cooking. I called ahead to them. Dinner should be ready when we get to my hou - er mansion." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh. What are we having?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No clue... we will find out when we get there." Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Eriol said.  
  
There was an awkward silence and both of them started to blush. Finally Tomoyo said, "To bad your old house was demolished... you could have moved back there... it was a really nice house."   
  
"Yeah... but I saw a nice place just up the street from there." Eriol said. Another awkward silence.  
  
"Um... Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you like being one of the chosen students?"   
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"You must hate having to work with me..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Of course I don't!" Eriol said, "There is no one I'd rather work with..." He finished, choosing he words carefully.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you" Tomoyo said, smiling. The two kept walking until they reached the gate to Tomoyo's house. "Well we are here. Let me just ring up to the house so someone can open the gate."  
  
"Okay." Eriol said.  
  
"Hello! It's Tomoyo can you open the gate please?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Of course Miss Tomoyo." A voice rang through the speaker.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Tomoyo said. The gate opened and Eriol and Tomoyo started walking up the long driveway to her house.  
  
"This is amazing!" Eriol exclaimed. "Your yard is beautiful! I can't wait to see the inside of your house!"  
  
"Thanks but... It's just my mother, the maids, and me so the house always seems cold and empty, we have a bigger house than we need." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel... it was they same way at my old house here... just Spinnel, Ruby Moon, and me..." Eriol said.  
  
"Speaking of them... where are they?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh they are here... I must make sure I lock up all the sweets that Ruby Moon bought so she can't make Spinnel drunk." Eriol said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh... I've only seen Spinnel once and he scares me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well you've only seen his true form. He looks very much like... um what do you and Sakura call Cerebrus?"  
  
"Kero"   
  
"Oh yes. Well Spinnel looks just like Kero, only he is black." Eriol said. By then they were only half way up her driveway. "Wow this drive way is really big, all this walking is making me hungry!"  
  
"Hehehe. Well in that case, you should be starving when dinner comes. Which is a very good thing because my mother always sets out five courses, even if it is just me." Tomoyo said. All of a sudden it started to rain. Tomoyo screamed and put her hood up on her jacket, Eriol did the same.  
  
"RUN!" Eriol yelled. The two of them ran the rest of the way up to the house. Along the way Tomoyo's hood fell off, but she didn't care. She found she actually liked the rain. When thy finally reached the over hang of her house, they started to burst out laughing.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Tomoyo said as Eriol took his hood off.  
  
"You are soaked!" Eriol said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll change before dinner... Eriol you are soaked too!" Tomoyo laughed. "We should have an extra pair of clothes that you could wear. Don't worry my mom has guests over all the time, there should be something that fits you."  
  
"Thanks." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo turned and knocked on the door. Five seconds later, a tall man in a butler outfit opened the door. "Ah... Miss Tomoyo, you are soaked!" The butler exclaimed. He then noticed Eriol, "Ah and who is this? He is soaked too."  
  
"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Eriol this is our butler." Tomoyo said Sorry I completely suck at making up names... so the Butler just goes by Butler.   
  
"Well both of you are soaked, why don't you show Eriol here the guest room, so he can put on some drier clothes." The Butler suggested.  
  
"Ok, Let's go Eriol." Tomoyo said. She led Eriol through her house and up the stairs. Every once in a while, Tomoyo would have to turn around to wait for Eriol, who was amazed at the size of the house.  
  
"This place is huge! So much bigger than my old house!" Eriol said, Tomoyo just laughed.  
  
"Well, here is the guest room, you can find all the clothes in that closet. I'll be in my room so I will meet you downstairs." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK. Thanks, Tomoyo." Eriol said. He went inside the room and closed the door. He went over to the closet and saw it was a walk in closet. "Wow..." Eriol said as he looked through all the clothes. 'I really should tell Tomoyo my feelings soon...' Eriol thought, 'Syaoran helped a little but what happens if Tomoyo doesn't like me in the same way? I know! I will tell on the field trip! That gives me plenty of time to think about it!'  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She had changed into a dark-blue pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. She gasped and ran into her video editing room. She searched though her tapes until she found one labeled, "The greatest memories of Tomeda." She grabbed it and ran out of her room and down the stairs. She looked around, Eriol wasn't down yet. "Oh well." Tomoyo sighed and sat down at the table.  
  
A few moments later, Tomoyo heard footsteps. She looked over to the stairs and saw Eriol coming down. She blushed. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. He looked over to Tomoyo and he blushed too, so he looked away.  
  
"Sorry that took so long. The closet was huge! I had trouble finding something that fit me." Eriol said with a laugh. Tomoyo laughed too.  
  
"Umm Eriol?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um... here." Tomoyo said handing Eriol the tape.  
  
"What's this?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! It's a tape of all the friends you made here... Just incase you don't find a house and you have to move back to England. You will always have something to remember us by." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thank you very much Tomoyo. I will find a house here so don't worry but I will watch it on days I feel lonely. Thank you again." Eriol said. He sat down across from Tomoyo.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and someone yelled, "I'm home!"  
  
"Mother!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "They let you go home early?"  
  
"Of course!" Her mother said, hugging Tomoyo, "I can finally come home to eat dinner with you!"  
  
"Oh mom! This is my good friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hello there! Tomoyo has told me about you, I'm so glad I can finally meet you! I'm Sonomi Daidouji." Sonomi said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Eriol said, standing up and bowing.  
  
"Oh! He is so polite, Tomoyo!" Sonomi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol said.  
  
"Well, lets eat!" Sonomi said.  
  
"OK!" Tomoyo and Eriol said, just noticing the plates of food in front of them.  
  
After they finished eating, Tomoyo asked, "Was it good Eriol?"  
  
"Of course!" Eriol said.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" Sonomi called from the other room.  
  
"Hold on one second." Tomoyo told Eriol, she went out of the room. "Yes mother?"  
  
"Why don't you invite all your friends over for a sleep-over tonight! You can all get together before your big field trip" Sonomi suggested.  
  
"Even the boys too?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"OK! That's a great idea! Thanks mom! I'll go call everyone now!" Tomoyo said hugging her mom. She ran back into the living room where Eriol was. "Guess what?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
  
"My mom says that you, Sakura, Syaoran, and everybody else can come over for a sleep-over tonight! Can you?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I would like to stay. But I would have to go home and get everything." Eriol said.  
  
"That's ok, I have to call everyone anyway, and since it's raining you can ask my mom for an umbrella." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright! See you in a bit." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo squealed mentally and ran upstairs to call everyone. After about ten minutes she had called, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko and Rika. All of them said, "Yes" She told them all to come as soon as possible. Tomoyo was so excited. She grabbed her sleeping bag, and pillow and ran into another room that was made especially for her parties. The room was large, very large. There was a big screen TV, with a large couch in front of it. There was a long table off to the side, which she put lots of snacks on. Then there was the huge stereo and a small dance floor in front of it. The rest of the floor was bare and that's where she unrolled her sleeping bag and placed her pillow down. 'This is going to be the best party ever!' She thought as she ran down stars to get snacks.  
  
Tomoyo ran into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of large bowls. She ran back upstairs and set them out on the large table. Tomoyo then ran downstairs again and grabbed four bags of different chips. She did this three other times, with plates, cups, and drinks and by the time she was done she was out of breath so she went back down stairs and flopped on the couch to wait for her friends. 


	5. Party!

Wow! Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!! Ok on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! But one day... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Umm yeah!  
  
Chapter 5 ~Party!~  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Tomoyo yelled. She opened the door and saw Sakura standing there. "Oh Sakura you are actually early!" Tomoyo said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry! Should I come back later?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No of course not! Hey I got an idea why don't you use the Create Card to make party decorations?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"That's a really good idea Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you where the party room is." Tomoyo said turning around. Sakura followed her into the house.   
  
When they got to the right room, Sakura took out her key and said, "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you, under our contract, RELEASE! CREATE! Make beautiful party decorations!" The Create Card put streamers and lights all over the walls, and the stereo. It also hung up many different colored lights.  
  
"Sakura, it's perfect!" Tomoyo said looking around.  
  
"Thank you!" She said as Create went back into card form.   
  
Sakura had just put her key away when someone said, "I sense your magic, Sakura." Sakura turned around, "HOEE! Syaoran! You scared me." Sakura said.   
  
"What did you do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I used the Create Card to make party decorations." Sakura said.  
  
"Your lucky that the others can't sense magic. We'd be in trouble." Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Good point. But they can't so I can use my magic." Sakura said, sticking out her tongue at him.   
  
"Nice Sakura..." Syaoran said. Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow... that's going back to your three year old self Sakura..." Eriol said walking up behind her.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE!!!!! Stop trying to scare me!" Sakura yelled running behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry Sakura I couldn't resist." Eriol said, smiling.  
  
"Well where is everyone else?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"They should be here any minute... Let's wait downstairs for them." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK" The other three said together. They all went downstairs and waited outside the door under the overhang. Tomoyo sat on the front steps watching the gentle rain.   
  
"Here they come!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo looked up. Sakura was right, there were four figures running up the driveway to the door.   
  
"Chiharu! Rika! Naoko! Takashi! Hurry! Hurry!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled.  
  
"We are coming!" Chiharu answered. The four quickened their steps and ran under the overhang. "Thanks for inviting us to your house Tomoyo!" Chiharu said.  
  
"You know about parties..." Takashi began but was stopped by Chiharu, who hit him on the head with her sleeping bag.   
  
"Honestly... we don't need lies tonight Takashi..." Chiharu sighed.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and then remembered they were standing outside and it was raining, "Oh maybe we should go inside..." She said  
  
"Hehe that's a good idea Tomoyo" Naoko said.  
  
"OK then... follow me." Tomoyo said waving her hand to them. She led them through the house and up the stairs. She opened the door to her party room. "You can set you stuff on the floor next my sleeping bag. What should we do first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We could tell ghost stories!" Naoko said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh! I know! We could play Spin the bottle - Truth or Dare." Rika said.  
  
"What's that?" everyone asked her.  
  
"Well... you all know the game spin the bottle right? Well it's just like that only the person the bottle lands on doesn't get kissed but they are asked Truth or Dare." Rika explained.  
  
"Great idea!" Sakura said, happy someone came up with an idea besides ghost stories.  
  
"OK I'll get an empty bottle. Be right back!" Tomoyo said running out of the room.  
  
"So who wants to spin first...?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"I do!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"OK" Everyone answered.  
  
"Back!" Tomoyo said, "OK whose going first?" Everyone pointed to Sakura. "OK everyone sit in a circle and Sakura can spin the bottle." Tomoyo finished.   
  
Everyone sat in a circle. Sakura spun the bottle. It went around three times. It started to slow down on Tomoyo but it stopped on Chiharu. "OK Chiharu, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmm... Dare" Chiharu said.  
  
"Oh good." Sakura said with an evil smile. Chiharu suddenly wished she chose truth. "I dare you..." Sakura paused to add suspense "To kiss Takashi..." Another pause, Chiharu blushed. "On the lips..." now Takashi was starting to blush. "For 7 seconds in front of all of us. I'll be counting." Sakura smiled, she knew that wouldn't of been a very good dare if they were allowed to go into another room.  
  
"Fine Sakura..." Chiharu said turning to Takashi. Chiharu leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"One... two... three... four... five... six... seven..." Sakura said, "OK that was seven." Chiharu stopped and looked away from Takashi, blushing.  
  
"I'll get you for that one Sakura..." Chiharu muttered.  
  
"OK Chiharu, it's your turn to spin." Eriol said.  
  
"Good." Chiharu said, taking the bottle and giving it a good spin. It landed on Naoko. "Naoko, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Naoko said. 'Better be safe than sorry' she thought.  
  
"OK let me think for a minute..." Chiharu said. "Ah! I know. Is it true that you once had a small crush on Sakura's older brother? Like in second grade or something?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes..." Naoko whispered but she added quickly over the eruption of laughter, "It was just a small crush! I don't like him anymore..." She quickly gave in and started laughing too. "OK OK It's my turn now!" Naoko said spinning the bottle. It landed on Syaoran. "Syaoran truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." He said.  
  
"OK. Who is the person you love the most?" Naoko asked. They don't know about Syaoran and Sakura going out.  
  
"Sakura... of course!" Syaoran said hugging Sakura.  
  
"Ooooo Syaoran's got a girlfriend!" Chiharu squealed.  
  
"Yeah that's right! I do have a girlfriend! I love her too!" Syaoran said. Sakura blushed. "My turn now!" He said taking the bottle. It landed on Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Dare." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK. Then I dare you to kiss Takashi on the cheek." Syaoran said. Tomoyo blushed. Chiharu glared at him. hahaha poor Takashi! All those kisses! Syaoran noticed Chiharu's glare. "Don't worry, I'm just trying to make Eriol jealous." Syaoran whispered to her. She nodded in agreement.   
  
Tomoyo quickly kissed Takashi and blushed. "That was very evil you know." Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"That's the point." Syaoran said quietly back.  
  
Tomoyo took the bottle. "My turn!" She said happily. She spun it and it landed on Rika. "Rika. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth... I know what you can up with for dares!" Rika said.  
  
"All right... Is it true Mr. Terada gave you an engagement ring?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes." Rika said. All the girls squealed, "How cute!" Rika blushed. "Ok let me see the bottle so I can spin it!" Rika spun it and it landed on Takashi. "Takashi, Truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth." Takashi said. "And you know what they say about telling the truth - OW!" Takashi was beginning to tell a lie but Chiharu was too quick, she smacked - hard on his head.  
  
"All right. How long did you have crush on Chiharu before you started going out?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well... I honestly wow did he just say honestly? @.@ don't know... I've liked her for a while..." Takashi said. "Ok gimme that bottle." He spun it and it landed on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, Truth or dare?" Takashi asked her.  
  
"Dare." Sakura answered.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Syaoran, on the lips, for seven seconds, right here right now!" Takashi said.  
  
"Oh gee that sounds familiar... but whatever." Sakura said kissing Syaoran while everyone counted. When the seven seconds were up Sakura said, "Let's see... Eriol is the only one left... Eriol truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm dare." Eriol said. He didn't want to say truth in case she said, "Tell me who you love most." Or something like that.  
  
"Ok kiss Tomoyo on the cheek." Sakura said smirking. Syaoran was smirking too. Eriol cast them an evil glare and turned to Tomoyo, who was blushing. He kissed on the cheek they both started blushing.  
  
'Ah... this is getting easier and easier...' Syaoran thought happily to himself. 'They should be able to confess their feelings soon...'  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting in his or her own sleeping bags. The lights were out, the only light was coming from a flashlight Naoko was holding. She was telling a ghost story. Sakura was huddled against Syaoran and she covered her ears at all the scary parts. Naoko finished her story and everyone clapped.  
  
"Wow that one was pretty scary Naoko!" Chiharu said.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura said  
  
"Yeah I liked it when the ghost took the girl into hiding and everyone had to save her." Tomoyo said.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Yeah the ghost parts were my favorite!" Rika and Takashi said.  
  
"HOEEE-EEE-EEE-EEE!" Sakura said throwing her pillow over her ears. Syaoran chuckled slightly as he put his arm around Sakura.  
  
"I have a scary story too." Eriol said, then he noticed how scared Sakura was he added, "But there is no ghosts."  
  
"Thanks Eriol..." Sakura said taking the pillow off her head.  
  
Eriol took the flashlight from Naoko and put it under his chin, making scary shadows on his face. "I'm thinking I should tell a story about Camp Lyndon... since we are going there. This happened to one of my friends from America who went to Camp Lyndon for a violin trip..." a/n I decided to kinda put myself in the story a bit but not as a big character... yes I have been to Camp Lyndon and some of these things actually happened...   
  
"Seven girls were staying in Cabin 3, the one we are staying in." Eriol pointed out to his group. "One girl told them about when she went to the bathroom, she heard these men screaming and swearing. She told her group that they were probably drunk and that if anyone was to knock on the door, not to scream, just stay still. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, my friend carefully got off the bunk bed and opened the window... and that's all I'm telling you guys." Eriol said. Everyone looked at him funny.  
  
"That wasn't very scary..." Sakura said.  
  
"I guess that's true but my friend said it freaked her out pretty badly... I guess you would have had to be there... Oh well I tried." Eriol said, shrugging.   
  
Tomoyo stood up and turned on the lights. "Hmmm it's 12:00 how about a midnight snack?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone answered.  
  
"Ok I'll get some thing sweet... be right back." Tomoyo said walking out the door.  
  
When the door closed Naoko's eyes went all starry and she said, "Do you there will be ghosts at Camp Lyndon?"  
  
"Hoe... I hope not..." Sakura said.  
  
"Well my friend never did say she saw a ghost... just a few creepy things happened..." Eriol explained.  
  
"OK... good." Sakura said.  
  
"Back! I brought pudding!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she walked into the room.  
  
"YAY! PUDDING!" someone screamed. Sakura looked over at her sleeping bag, Kero was floating over it.  
  
"Ohmygosh! KERO!" Sakura said. She ran over to her sleeping bag and grabbed Kero out of the air. "Now you've done it..." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oops... I didn't know all of them would be here!" Kero said pointing to Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko and Rika who all looked very confused.  
  
"Um, Sakura? What's going on?" Rika asked.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'Looks like I'll have to explain...' she thought sadly. "OK I will tell you guys but you have to promise that you will believe me and that you don't tell anyone. Understand?" Sakura asked them seriously.  
  
"OK." The four chorused.  
  
"Um... Eriol? Syaoran? Tomoyo? Will you three help me tell them?" Sakura asked her three friends.  
  
"Of course Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Eriol said.  
  
"And that's what I do... I help my girlfriend." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks..." Sakura said. She took a deep breath and began her story of how she captured the Clow Cards and became the mistress of the Clow.  
  
After they finished, nobody said a word. Naoko finally stood up and said, "To think, magic does exists! Oh please! Show us some magic."  
  
"Yeah we won't believe it 'till we see proof." Chiharu said mockingly.  
  
"Well all right then..." Sakura said. She took out her key and said, "Key which hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me! I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE! LIGHT! Show my friends that I was telling the truth!" A blinding light came from Sakura's wand. A beautiful woman stood there.  
  
"I'm the Light Card." Light said introducing herself, "And what my mistress said about the Clow and Sakura cards is completely true."  
  
"Wow..." Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko said together as the Light card went back into card form.  
  
"So... all four of you have magic powers?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I don't." Tomoyo said, "I just made all of Sakura's costumes and taped her battles!"  
  
"Well I believe you." Chiharu said.  
  
"Me too." Rika and Naoko said.  
  
"Great! That was really hard to tell you guys..." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone knows I exist, can I please eat some pudding?" Kero complained. Everyone laughed. Sakura sighed. She was glad her friends believed her.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. "Wow! That was a really fun party Tomoyo! Thanks for inviting me! But I should get home now to pack. See you tomorrow, bright and early!" Rika said after breakfast.  
  
"Bye Rika!" Everyone yelled to her.  
  
"I should be going too." Chiharu said, "Thanks again. It was fun to meet Kero."  
  
"Yeah I should go too... lot's of packing" Takashi and Rika said.  
  
"Yeah! See you tomorrow 4:00 in the morning!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura Syaoran and Eriol were the only ones left at Tomoyo mansion.  
  
"Well I'm out of here. See you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah I have to go too... thanks for the party." Sakura said.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Tomoyo said. It was just her and Eriol, Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Need help cleaning up?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"N-no thanks... I've go the maids, remember?" Tomoyo reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Eriol said, slightly embarrassed. "Well then I should get home to pack. See you tomorrow bright and early."  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo said as Eriol turned around to leave, "Um Eriol?" Tomoyo called after him.  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked turning back around.  
  
'Oh shoot I don't want to tell him now!' Tomoyo thought, "Um... never mind." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh... OK." Eriol said walking back towards the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
End! Yay! So happy! Maximum chapters for this story will probably be 14 with and epilogue! Yay! Well the next chapter should be interesting... I don't really know what will happen. I just go with the flow... any way R+R! 


	6. America!

Chapter 6! Well that's all I can say now... just read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny or clever things to say... * thinks for a moment * nope nothing! So anyway I don't own CCS! I just own one character but you will see who she is and she only shows up for a paragraph or so...  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 6 ~America~  
  
Tomoyo woke up at about 2:00 am. She was very tired and upset she had to be at school by 4:00 am. "Why do we have to leave so early?" she asked herself. She changed out of her pajamas and into her field trip uniform. Mr. Terada said they only had to wear it on the plane so the class wouldn't get separated.  
  
Tomoyo walked downstairs to the overwhelming smell of something very good. 'Who would be up at this hour?' she thought. She went into her kitchen to see her mother cooking breakfast.  
  
"Mother? What are you doing up?" She asked her.  
  
"Well I wanted to see my daughter on her last day in Japan!" Sonomi said hugging her daughter.  
  
"I'll only be gone for a month." Tomoyo reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes... well that can be a long time for your mother! Now here, I made you pancakes so eat up!" Sonomi said handing Tomoyo a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Thank you mother!" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo went into the dining room and began to eat. When she was finished, she ran into her room to do some last minute packing. When she finished she looked at her watch. "It's only 3:00 I still have half an hour to go... Oh... I'm so excited!" Tomoyo said. 'Hmm... I wonder if I leave now for school if anyone will be there?' she thought. She grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulders. She popped the handle up on her suitcase with wheels and got a maid to carry her other bag.  
  
"I'm leaving mother!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh let me give you a ride!" Sonomi said.  
  
"No thanks... I want to bide my time since I'm leaving so early."  
  
"Then I will walk to school with you. Help you with your other bag."  
  
"All right, thanks mother." Tomoyo said as the maid handed Sonomi Tomoyo's other bag.  
  
When they arrived at Tomoyo's school, Sonomi put down Tomoyo's bag and went over to her daughter.  
  
"Please make sure you write and call me as much as you can, promise?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"I promise!" Tomoyo said hugging her mother. Tomoyo grabbed her bags and trudged into her classroom, 'It's way too early to do this' she thought as she opened the door to her classroom. 'No one is going to be here yet.' She thought sadly. She was wrong. Syaoran and Sakura were all ready in the classroom.  
  
"Wow Sakura, you are actually early!" Tomoyo said placing her stuff next to Syaoran and Sakura's.  
  
"I was so excited I couldn't sleep." Sakura said.  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I wonder what Cape Cod is like?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Bet it's beautiful." Another voice came from the door.  
  
"Morning Eriol!" Sakura and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"Good Morning." Eriol said to them, "Good morning, Syaoran."  
  
"Morning." Syaoran said with a yawn.   
  
Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes. "It's too early." She said.  
  
"Sakura get off my shoulder. You can lean on it and sleep on the plane." Syaoran said gently, as he playfully poked Sakura on the head.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ok. Ok. I'm getting up." Sakura said sleepily.  
  
Tomoyo was looking out the window. "What are you looking at?" Eriol asked as he stood next to her.  
  
"I'm waiting for the sun to rise." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's 3:30 it's going to be a while before the sunrises." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo said as she went back to her desk and put her head down. To sleep if you were wondering... she isn't really sad about the sunrise.  
  
--------------------------   
  
Once the whole class arrived, Mr. Terada took attendance and they made their way to the bus. "Ok try to sit with you groups as much as you can." Mr. Terada yelled to the class after they got their stuff on the bus. Sakura and Syaoran sat together on one side and Eriol and Tomoyo sat together next to them on the other side of the isle. As soon as Syaoran sat down next to Sakura, she put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.  
  
"Jeeze... I wonder if I will be able to wake her up when we get to the airport?" Syaoran asked Eriol who just shrugged. Eriol looked over at Tomoyo who was leaning against the window, trying to fall asleep but woke up every time the bus hit a bump.  
  
"You honestly can't be comfortable like that Tomoyo." Eriol said. Tomoyo shook her head. "You can lean your head on my shoulder, don't worry I'll wake you up when we get to the airport." Eriol offered. Tomoyo nodded as she placed her head on Eriol shoulder. Syaoran smiled. 'They might not need our help...' he thought happily to himself. He looked at Sakura and put his head on hers and dozed off.   
  
'Look at them' Eriol thought, 'They are such a good couple... I wish one day me and Tomoyo could be like that' he sighed and then went to sleep himself.  
  
"We're here!" Takashi and Chiharu yelled.  
  
Sakura woke up and yawned, "What? We are in America already?" she asked.  
  
"No we are only at the airport." Syaoran said.  
  
"When did that happen?" Sakura asked, pointing to Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol was awake but was having trouble getting Tomoyo to wake up.  
  
"Right after you fell asleep." Syaoran said  
  
"Hmm... wh-what's going on?" Tomoyo asked yawning.  
  
"We are at the airport so you have to wake up." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry... what time is it?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"Um... 5:00 am." Eriol said.  
  
"OK everyone grab your bags and let's go our plane leaves in half an hour!" Mr. Terada said.  
  
"OK!" The class answered. They got off the bus and got their bags.  
  
"Tomoyo, one of your bags looks really heavy, what do you have in there?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh just some battle costumes for you, Sakura and Syaoran!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Um... battle costumes?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes because I have to get all of Sakura's bravery on tape if something should happen at Camp Lyndon! Hohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"T-Tomoyo!" Sakura said  
  
"I have to wear one too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, all three of you have matching battle costumes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Only for you Tomoyo..." Sakura and Eriol sighed.  
  
"What about you Syaoran? You wore mine once before." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah that one was good, but I've seen some of the crazy things you can come up with..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't worry... I didn't go too overboard this time! Hohohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Come on we have to get on the plane!" Mr. Terada called out.  
  
"OK!" The class answered.  
  
They got on the plane and Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran all got a seat next to each other. Sakura instantly fell asleep, on Syaoran's shoulder. "Sakura..." Syaoran whispered, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I wonder how long this flight will take?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well we are crossing the International Date Line so it will take a few days..." Eriol said.  
  
"Days?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes... I believe so..." Eriol said. I suck at Geography so I doubt that accurate but my friend just went to Australia from Cape Cod so it can't be that much different.  
  
"Well then, good night." Tomoyo said leaning her head back on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"'Night... or should I say Morning?" Eriol said, laughing. Tomoyo giggled a bit before she fell asleep. Eriol sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
----------------   
  
"We will soon be arriving at TF Green Airport, please put on your seat belts." Someone announced over the intercom.  
  
Eriol's eyes flickered open. "Hey, Tomoyo... wake up." Eriol said.  
  
"Mmm... what a great nap! Where are we?" Tomoyo said stretching.  
  
"America!" Eriol said.  
  
"What day is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Monday."   
  
"But I thought you said it would take two days."   
  
"Yes. When we went over the International Dateline we had to repeat Sunday. So it did take two days." Eriol explained.  
  
"Oh... that makes sense now!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Shh... Tomoyo look." Eriol said pointing to Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura had her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran was leaning his head on Sakura's and he had his arm around her shoulders. Tomoyo gasped and quickly whipped out her camera.   
  
Syaoran woke up to a camera in his face. "Tomoyo! Get that thing out of my face!" He yelled, so loud Sakura woke with a jump.  
  
"HOE! What's going on?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was glaring at Tomoyo, who just smiled. Sakura took one look at them and knew exactly what happened. "Hoe... Tomoyo..."  
  
"Hohohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed evilly. All of a sudden, the plane started making a loud noise.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We are landing, don't worry." Syaoran said.  
  
"We are in America! Yay!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
The class got off the plane and into the airport. When they got out side, everyone gasped.  
  
"What a cool place!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed  
  
"It's great but... where are we?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Providence, Rhode Island. Now we have to get on a bus for about three hours... then we should be on Cape Cod..." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"You know, about Cape Cod? They say it looks a bit like an arm." Takashi said popping up in front of Sakura. "That's because it's the arm of a real life giant."  
  
"Liar..." Chiharu said.  
  
"No lie, right Eriol?" Takashi asked. Everyone knew that couldn't be good.  
  
"That's right. They say that the giant fell asleep with his arm in that position." Eriol said.  
  
"He stayed asleep for so long that sand covered him. And he finally died." Takashi said.  
  
"That's why Cape Cod is in the shape of an arm." Eriol said.  
  
"Ahhh! These lies! I can't take it anymore!" Chiharu said hitting Takashi and Eriol on the head.  
  
"Ow... You never used to hit me before..." Eriol said rubbing his head.  
  
"Well... There is a first time for everything." Chiharu said.  
  
"It... It was a lie?" Sakura asked no one in particular.  
  
"I - I could tell from the beginning." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on! Let's get on the bus!" Mr. Terada yelled to the class. The class groaned.  
  
"Again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm tired of sitting." Another kid complained.  
  
"Don't worry once we get to Camp Lyndon you can do whatever you want." Mr. Terada said.  
  
"Ok..." The class sighed in unison as the made their way to the bus.  
  
At one point of the ride, a song came on the radio. Tomoyo listened to it for a minute and then she started to quietly sing along to the song.  
  
Eriol who was sitting next to her listened to her voice hit the notes perfectly. He listened more closely to the song. He smiled. The main instrument in the song was a piano. He then got an idea.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hm?" Tomoyo responded.  
  
"You know that performance we have to do?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well we could do that song you were just singing. You could sing it and I could play the piano." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Hmm... Yeah! That's a great idea! Actually, I was just going to suggest that!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK then!" Eriol said. He smiled as Tomoyo turned her attention back to the passing scene out the bus window.  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Wow that was long and boring... the next chapter will be all Camp Lyndon and other places with a lot more E+T moments! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will have the complete list of thank yous in the last chapter! Hahahaha I'm gonna be evil... E+T won't be confessing for a while! Don't worry it wont be the last chapter though! Anyway I won't be writing the song down for a while (the first time you will see it in the story will be the performance) I just don't think it's a good time to put it in there now. Oh yeah! I don't own the song either! I have the end completely written out! Now it's just a matter of typing it! Gomen! I'm such a slow typer! JA! 


	7. Camp Lyndon and Chicken

Chapter 7! Yay this is going sooooo fast! They should be confessing very VERY soon! But I won't say when! Sakura and Syaoran still have some work to do but it will be funny! (I hope) Thanks for all the reviews and support! It means a lot!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
SCHOOL STARTS SEPTEMBER 4TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hopefully the story will be done by then....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS... I do not own CCS... I do not own CCS... * whacks tape player * GAH!!!!! STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 7 ~Camp Lyndon and Chicken~  
  
"OK class. We are here at Camp Lyndon! When you get off the bus, get your stuff then go to your cabin! I want you at the main building in 10 minutes to go over the rules!" Mr. Terada announced as the bus rolled down the dirt road to the camp. "Now I will go over the cabin assignments one more time. Jake, Mary, Kevin and Alicia you are in cabin one. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko and Rika you are in cabin two. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo you are in cabin three. Brenna, Ben, Matt, Amie you are in cabin four." Mr. Terada explained.  
  
"OK!" The class said getting off the bus. Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran went ahead of Tomoyo as she grabbed her stuff. Tomoyo took out her camera and started taping her surroundings, not watching where she was going. All of a sudden... WHAM! Tomoyo collided with Syaoran and fell on the ground.   
  
"Who's there?" Syaoran said turning around and jumping into a fighting stance. Tomoyo cringed because she thought Syaoran was going to hurt her. Eriol and Sakura turned around and looked quizzically at the two.   
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked as Eriol helped Tomoyo up.   
  
"Well... I was walking with my camera when all of sudden I walked into Syaoran." Tomoyo said. "I'm sorry Syaoran for scaring you." Tomoyo added.  
  
"No problem." Syaoran said handing her one of her bags that she dropped.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking it. "But why were you three just standing there anyway?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We sensed something..." Sakura said.   
  
"Sensed something?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah... and to me that aura we sensed was very familiar, but I don't remember where I could have sensed it before." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo said. "Well let's follow everyone to the cabins, we will see cabin three there." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OK." Her three friends agreed. They started walking to the cabin area.   
  
"You guys are so lucky!" Chiharu said running up to them.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because. Cabin three is the biggest cabin!" Takashi said, running up behind Chiharu.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chiharu said, pointing to cabin three. It didn't look too much bigger, but it was.  
  
"Oh cool!" Syaoran said, walking up to the cabin. He went up the ramp and to the door. The other three followed. Syaoran opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. The cabin had one regular bed and four bunk beds. Sakura threw her luggage on the bottom bunk of the bed closest to the wall. Tomoyo put her stuff on the top bunk of the same bed.  
  
Syaoran looked around and chose the bottom bunk next to Sakura. Eriol chose the top bunk next to Tomoyo. Two bunk beds and the regular bed were left over. They arranged their sleeping bags and went up to the main building. They sat down at a table together and waited for Mr. Terada.  
  
Mr. Terada walked in. "OK class settle down. Now I will explain how things will work here for the month. Rule number one! You are not allowed out of you cabin after 10:00 p.m. unless you have to use the bathroom. Rule number two! You must wake up at 9:00 a.m. or you will miss breakfast! Those are the only rules." Mr. Terada explained. He waited for the cheers to die down before continuing.   
  
"Now, after breakfast you have a choice. You can stay here for the day or go on the bus to another place for the day. You tell our bus driver where you want to go. Make sure you are back to the place you got off by 5:00 p.m. because dinner will be at 6:00 p.m.! You must stay on Cape Cod! No going back to Japan without the rest of us!" Mr. Terada said.   
  
"After I'm done with this announcement we will eat lunch and you can do anything you want here at Camp Lyndon. The day is yours. Now line up for lunch! Eriol, Tomoyo! I need to speak to you." Mr. Terada finished. The class lined up at the door of the kitchen to get lunch while Tomoyo and Eriol went over to Mr. Terada.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Have you two decided what you are going to do for the performance?" Mr. Terada asked.  
  
"Um... Yeah." Eriol said.  
  
"OK. Great. Well I assumed Eriol you were going to play the piano so we got a piano over here." Mr. Terada said, pointing to the stage which had a black piano on it.  
  
"Wow." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You guessed right Mr. Terada. I'm going to play the piano and Tomoyo is going to sing." Eriol said.  
  
"OK. What song?" Mr. Terada asked.  
  
"I don't know the name..." Tomoyo said. "But I can sing a few verses."  
  
"OK. Try to find out the name and the rest of the verses. When you go out of the camp you could ask an American kid if they know it." Mr. Terada suggested.  
  
"OK." Eriol and Tomoyo said.  
  
"Now go get lunch." Mr. Terada said.  
  
"Yes." Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time again. They turned around and joined their friends in line.  
  
hehehehe I'm making such an effort not to mention the name of the song!  
  
---------------------   
  
After lunch, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi decided to go swimming at the lake. The girls grabbed their bathing suits and ran up to bathroom.   
  
"We will meet you down at the beach!" Sakura yelled to the three boys.  
  
"OK." Syaoran yelled back. Eriol and Syaoran went into their cabin, while Takashi went into his cabin.  
  
"So... Have you told Tomoyo your feelings yet?" Syaoran asked when he closed the door.  
  
"Not yet... I will on the field trip most definitely though." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh... Then it looks like me and Sakura will have fun!" Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked, not quite catching what Syaoran said.  
  
"Nevermind!" Syaoran said, shaking his head violently. The two boys got out their bathing suits and changed.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran walked down to the beach, both in black bathing suits. Takashi walked up to them.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Over there." Takashi said, pointing out to a dock that started at the beach and went about twenty feet into the lake. Takashi was wearing a navy blue bathing suit.  
  
Syaoran looked over and saw Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu standing at the edge of the dock, deciding if they wanted to go in. Sakura was wearing a pink bathing suit. The top went about two inches above her belly button. Her bathing suit bottoms were a shorts design that was also pink. Tomoyo and Chiharu were wearing similar bathing suits only Tomoyo's was purple and Chiharu's was blue.  
  
"YO!" Takashi yelled, causing all three girls to spin around at the same time. Since they were right on the edge, they fell in.   
  
"TAKASHI!!!" Chiharu screamed when she surfaced. The three boys went to where the girls were standing before they fell into the lake. Bad idea. Chiharu jumped up and grabbed Takashi's wrist, yanking him down into the water. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed then did the same thing. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's wrist and Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's wrist. They both pulled hard and the boys fell into the water.   
  
"Yeah!" Chiharu yelled laughing. She ran out of breath and started floating on her back to catch her breath. They can't touch the bottom.  
  
The group heard laughing from two other voices. Rika and Naoko were sitting in kayaks, watching the whole event. "Good job!" Naoko commented.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu answered.   
  
"Let's go into more shallow water." Eriol suggested. He dived under and swam to shore a bit. Everyone followed.  
  
"Now what?" Syaoran asked when they got to a place where they could all touch.  
  
"I know! Why don't we play chicken?" Sakura said.  
  
"Chicken?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah! Us three girls sit on one of their shoulders." Sakura explained, pointing to the three boys. "Then we try to push each other off. The last one up wins!" She finished.  
  
"OK." Syaoran said. The rest nodded.  
  
"You know about chicken..." Takashi started, but Chiharu pushed him under water.  
  
"I can't stand those lies..." Chiharu sighed. The others laughed. A bubble surfaced in the water.  
  
"Um... Chiharu... I don't think Takashi can breath under water." Tomoyo said.  
  
"OH!" Chiharu said, hurriedly getting off Takashi. He threw his head up out of the water and gasped for air.  
  
"Are you... trying to kill me?" Takashi asked when he caught his breath.  
  
"Sorry..." Chiharu said.  
  
"Are we gonna play or what?" Sakura asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"OK." Everyone answered. Syaoran kneeled down a bit so Sakura could get on his shoulders. Takashi did the same for Chiharu. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other then looked away, blushing.  
  
"Come on guys!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Um... ok." Eriol said. He bent down and Tomoyo timidly climbed on his shoulders. She blushed when Eriol put his arms around her legs to help her keep her balance.  
  
"OK! Get ready... GO!" Sakura yelled. The girls started to push each other. Chiharu was the first to fall off. Tomoyo and Sakura kept fighting. Finally, Tomoyo fell off.  
  
"We won!" Sakura yelled, hugging Syaoran as best she could, being on his shoulders. Syaoran moved his hands under Sakura's knees and pushed up. Sakura let go of his neck and flipped off his shoulders. "HOE!" She yelled before hitting the water. Syaoran laughed.  
  
Sakura swam underwater and grabbed Syaoran's ankles, pulling him under. Sakura quickly swam to the surface and got on the dock, before Syaoran came up for air. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Takashi were laughing very hard.  
  
"Oh... COLD!" Sakura yelled, jumping back in the water. This made everyone laugh harder.   
  
When everyone calmed down and stopped dunking and splashing each other Tomoyo looked at her watch. It's waterproof "Oh... It's 4:30! Dinner will be in an hour and a half! Why don't we play volley ball for a bit?" She said.  
  
"Nah... why don't we explore the place?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You four can. Chiharu and I are going to go get changed then head up to the main building to do something inside." Takashi said.  
  
"Yeah. See you at dinner!" Chiharu said, following Takashi out of the water. They grabbed their towels and walked back to their cabin. No. They are NOT going to change in front of each other. It's Takashi's turn to go up to the bathroom and change. Just had to put that there in case any of you had a sick mind...   
  
Tomoyo got out of the water. "Oh... It's cold and I didn't bring my towel down here with me..." Tomoyo said shivering. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wish I brought mine down here too!" Sakura said hugging herself. 4:30 mid September is still warm enough to swim on Cape Cod but it gets cold around sunset.  
  
"Here." Syaoran said throwing his towel over Sakura and his shoulders.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo and did the same thing. "Thanks!" She said to him.  
  
"No problem." Eriol said following Sakura and Syaoran up to the cabin.  
  
-------------------------------   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stood on the ramp that went up to cabin three. Both were wearing blue jeans. Sakura had on a green sweatshirt and Tomoyo had on a white sweater. Tomoyo was filming the campgrounds, waiting for Eriol and Syaoran to come back from the bathroom.  
  
"Here they come!" Sakura said to her best friend.  
  
"Hurry up you guys! We won't get to explore much!" Tomoyo yelled to them. Both boys started running.  
  
"OK let's go!" Sakura said when both boys came up to them.  
  
"Hold on." Syaoran said. He opened the cabin door and put his stuff inside, Eriol did the same.  
  
"OK NOW can we go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled. They ran off the ramp and past cabin one. Eriol and Syaoran were right behind them. They then approached a small playground.  
  
"Cute!" Sakura said. She went over to a swing and started swinging. Tomoyo looked around.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" Tomoyo said pointing to a small pathway. "Let's go down here!"   
  
"OK." Sakura said, jumping off the swing.  
  
"We don't know were it goes." Eriol pointed out.  
  
"So? That's the point of exploring." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura said. She walked down the path. Tomoyo followed, taping everything. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, shrugged and followed the two girls. They walked through the bushes for a while and when they came out, they came out in a beautiful place. They were in a small patch of land with no bushes. There was a giant tree to the left of them and straight-ahead was a small river. On the other side of the river was a large tree.  
  
"Wow..." Tomoyo said. "This place is beautiful!"   
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said.  
  
"This is a cool little place." Syaoran said coming out of the bushes.  
  
"Yeah." Eriol said. The group climbed up the tree and looked around.  
  
"Wow you can see lots from here." Tomoyo said. "I'm so glad I'm getting this on tape!"   
  
"At least it's not me for a change!" Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get to tape you soon!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hey we should go somewhere else." Eriol said.  
  
"OK!" Both girls chimed together. They jumped down from the tree and walked back up the path to the playground. The group walked back past the cabins and stopped in the middle of some trees by the hill that goes up to the main building.   
  
"Let's go over there." Eriol said pointing to another hill with more cabins on top.  
  
"Race ya!" Sakura yelled and started running towards the hill.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol and Syaoran yelled and ran after her. Tomoyo laughed and followed them, taping the race.  
  
"Hahahaha! I win!" Sakura said when she got to the top of the hill.  
  
"That's because you got a head start." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. You cheated." Eriol said.  
  
"Another playground?" Tomoyo asked, approaching her three friends. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol turned around. She was right. There was another playground that was a bit bigger past the cabins.  
  
"Guess so." Eriol said walking towards it.  
  
"Yay!" Sakura screamed and ran towards the swings. She jumped on one and started swinging. "Syaoran come gimmie a push, please?" Sakura begged.  
  
"All right." Syaoran said walking over to her. Tomoyo and Eriol followed. Syaoran pushed Sakura and she started swinging higher, laughing. Tomoyo sat down on the swings and taped Sakura and Syaoran. All of a sudden, she felt saw two arms above her on the swing and felt herself being pulled back. When she was let go she turned around and saw Eriol standing there.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Want me to push you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"A little late to be asking that, don't you think?" Tomoyo asked back.  
  
"Yes, I guess so... So I'll take that as a yes!" Eriol said, giving Tomoyo another push. Tomoyo started laughing.   
  
'They act so much like a couple... Why don't they just tell each other?' Sakura thought as Syaoran pushed her on the swing. He was thinking the same thing.  
  
----------------------------   
  
"Where do we want to go tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked, lying in her sleeping bag.   
  
"I don't know." Syaoran said.  
  
"Eriol, you are the one with the map and list of things we can do, why don't you choose?" Sakura offered.  
  
"Hm... All right... Let's see... Oh! Why don't we go to Dennis tomorrow and go for a bike ride on the Cape Cod Rail Trail?" Eriol said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sakura said. "I'm going to bed... It's been a long day."   
  
"Ok good night Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"'Night everyone." Tomoyo said.  
  
"'Night." Everyone answered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sorry not a lot of E+T in that one... that was mostly S+S and C+T... but Sakura and Syaoran have something very evil planned for the next chapter...   
  
Sakura: Yes we do... MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Syaoran: * inching away from Sakura * Sakura... you are scaring me...  
  
Sakura: What? It was your idea!  
  
Syaoran: Oh... Right...  
  
Ellen: Such a cute couple...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: * blush * 


	8. The Evil Bike Ride

Chapter 8!!! I reeeeealy have to finish this story! My buddy Laura is getting impatient! She wants me to write a Harry Potter or a Harry Potter CCS crossover next! And I'm impatiently waiting for the next chapters of her Yu-Gi-Oh! story! I still have while to go though... 5 more chapters after this one! (Oh shoot that's 13 chapters! Maybe I'll make a 14th as a thank you chapter! YEAH!) Anyhoo onto the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! But why can't I?!?!?!?! I want toooooooo!!!! * cries *  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 8 ~The Evil Bike Ride~  
  
"Where do you want me to drop you off?" The bus driver asked Eriol the next morning.  
  
"Hm... The bike rental store that's across the street from the Cape Cod Rail Trail in Dennis." Eriol answered.  
  
"OK. You guys will be the second stop because I need to drop a group off at the Cape Cod Mall." The bus driver said.  
  
"That's fine." Eriol said. Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura got on the bus and sat down. The other groups got on the bus after telling the bus driver where they want to go.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked Rika.  
  
"We are going to Cape Cod National Seashore. Should be fun! What about you guys?" Rika answered.  
  
"We are going on a bike ride!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Actually, Syaoran and I are roller-blading." Sakura corrected. Syaoran gave her a 'We are?' look. "Oh come on Syaoran it will be fun!" Sakura said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"But I don't know how..." Syaoran protested.  
  
"I will show you! Please?" Sakura begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine..." Syaoran sighed, giving in.  
  
"Sooo Eriol, where are we biking to anyway?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"Hm... Never really did consider that." Eriol said. Tomoyo frowned. "But we could ride into Harwich, it's only the next town over!" Eriol said.  
  
"Well... ok then." Tomoyo said.   
  
"First stop! Cape Cod Mall!" the bus driver announced, letting the group of four off the bus.  
  
The bus drove down the highway for another 15 minutes. It got off at an exit and pulled up to a bike rental place.  
  
"Cape Cod Rail Trail!" The bus driver announced. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol got off the bus. "Remember to be back at 5:00 p.m." The bus driver reminded them before driving away. The group walked into the bike rental store.  
  
"Ah... Good Morning. What can I do for you four kids?" The store owner asked.  
  
"Um we would like to rent two pairs of roller blades and two bikes." Sakura said politely.  
  
"Helmets also?" The store owner asked.  
  
"Please!" Syaoran said frantically. He still wasn't too sure about this roller blading thing.  
  
"Ok... Now what size roller blades?" The store owner asked.  
  
"Well um I'm a size 6 and Syaoran..." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm a size 9." Syaoran finished. accurate?   
  
"OK. You two may pick out your bikes while I help these two find the right roller blades." The store owner said pointing to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"OK." They answered together. They went out the back door to look at the bikes.  
  
"Oh! This one is the right size for me!" Tomoyo said sitting on a dark purple bike.  
  
Eriol observed her. "Seems to me like the seat needs to be lowered..." He commented. Tomoyo hopped off the seat so Eriol could adjust it.   
  
"Thanks." She said. She got back up on the seat and rode in a few circles. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Ok Eriol! Hurry up and find a bike, slowpoke!" She teased.  
  
A few moments later Eriol found a dark blue bike. "This one seems to work." Eriol said. He got up on the bike and it was Tomoyo's turn to look him over.   
  
"Perfect." She said happily. All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the doorway. They looked to find it's source and found Syaoran sitting on the ground with Sakura standing above him laughing.  
  
"Ow..." Syaoran moaned. Sakura kept laughing and helped him up. Tomoyo and Eriol almost fell off their bikes from laughing so hard.   
  
"Hey! Here are your helmets!" The store owner said, throwing each kid a helmet. "Remember, each hour you have the bikes is 3 dollars! The skates are 2 dollars a hour!" He reminded them.   
  
"Thank you!" The group said together.   
  
"Come on!" Sakura said, starting to skate off.  
  
"Wait Sakura!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Syaoran! Just remember it's like figure skating." Sakura reminded him.  
  
"That doesn't help..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine... since we are gonna cross a road grab onto my arm... That way you can keep you balance." Sakura said holding out her arm. Syaoran took it quickly.  
  
"Well are you coming or not?" Tomoyo asked. She and Eriol were already waiting by the road.  
  
"Yep!" Sakura yelled to them. "Syaoran are you ready?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Sure." He said. Sakura slowly started skating to them. Syaoran slowly skated along side Sakura.  
  
"See! Your are getting better at this Syaoran!" Tomoyo commented when they caught up to them.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura and Eriol said, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Just don't... Take your arm away..." Syaoran said.  
  
"I won't." Sakura promised.  
  
"Let's cross!" Tomoyo said when there was a break in traffic. Eriol and Tomoyo easily rode across the road, while Sakura gently pulled Syaoran. When they got to the bike path Sakura said, "Ok Syaoran, I'm gonna take my arm away. Just hold my hand for now." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok." Syaoran said. He took Sakura's hand and released her arm. He started to skate slowly. "Ha! This is kinda easy!" Syaoran said.   
  
"See! All it takes is practice!" Tomoyo said, who was biking next to Sakura.  
  
"By the end of the day, you will be as good a skater as Sakura!" Eriol said, biking next to Syaoran.  
  
By the time the gang got into Harwich, Syaoran was easily skating without the help of Sakura, even though he did fall down a bit. They went around Harwich Center for a bit, when they saw a group of five girls walking down the road.  
  
"Eriol?" A girl with medium length, blonde hair and glasses yelled. She ran up to him. Her four friends followed. "Long time no see!" she said when she caught up to them.  
  
"I know! Hey Ellen, these are my friends Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran." Eriol said. As he said each name they nodded.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ellen! And these are my best friends, Emily, Laura, Ashley and Brenna." She said pointing out each of her friends.  
  
"Sooo what brings you guys to Harwich?" The girl with long brown hair, Emily asked.  
  
"We are here on a month long field trip." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ooooo where are you staying?" Laura asked. She had long blonde hair.  
  
"Camp Lyndon." Syaoran said, trying to keep from falling again.  
  
"REALLY? Oh man you guys are lucky! I love that place!" Ellen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you guys... She is my friend who went to Camp Lyndon." Eriol said.  
  
"Hmm? You told me about them?" Ellen asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was right before we left for here. I told them about the freaky stuff that happened when you went." Eriol explained.  
  
"Ohhhh." Ellen said, nodding.  
  
"Where are you guys off to?" Ashley asked. She had short black hair.  
  
"We don't know! Got any suggestions?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! Go to the Community Center! They have a game room and a gym! It's really fun there!" The red haired girl, Brenna said.   
  
"Where is it?" Eriol asked.   
  
"Right down the street." Emily said pointing it out.  
  
"Ok thanks! Well it was nice meeting all of you!" Sakura said.  
  
"You too!" The five girls chimed.  
  
"WAIT!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Huh?" They said turning around.  
  
"Do any of you know this song?" Tomoyo asked. She sang a couple of verses from the song Eriol and Tomoyo were going to do in the concert.  
  
"Yeah I do! It's one of my favorite songs!" Ellen said.   
  
"Do you know he whole thing?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah! Wait! You can have my CD that has the song on it. Don't worry, I can always burn another one!" Ellen said, taking a CD out of her backpack and handing it to Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks! Uhh do you know the title of the song?" Tomoyo asked taking the CD from Ellen.  
  
"It's obvious in the song... You should figure it out." Ellen said.  
  
"Ok thanks!" Tomoyo said, turning around to leave with her friends.  
  
"WAIT!" Brenna yelled. Laura tripped in surprise. HAHAHA Laura! Pay back!  
  
"Now what?" Syaoran asked. He was having trouble standing still on his roller blades. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder for support.  
  
"The Harwich Cranberry Festival is this Saturday. You should bring your whole class to it." Brenna said.  
  
"Harwich Cranberry Festival?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah! It's right here in Harwich Center! It's lots of fun! There is a carnival, parades, arts and crafts fairs and lots of other stuff." Emily said.  
  
"Will you guys come?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Sure! It sounds like lot's of fun!" Sakura said.  
  
"See you then!" Emily said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol chimed together.  
  
"Bye!" Ellen said, turning around. Her friends followed. Tomoyo and her friends went the other direction toward the Community Center. When they got there, Tomoyo and Eriol put their bikes on the bike rack. Sakura and Syaoran put their roller blades in between the two bikes. They walked inside the Community Center.  
  
"Let's go to the gym! I'll play you guys in basketball! Syaoran and I versus you two!" Sakura said, pointing to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"You're on!" Tomoyo said. Sakura and Tomoyo ran into the gym and grabbed a basketball.   
  
They played for a bit and the Sakura and Syaoran left the gym. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"We have to go to the bathroom." Sakura said. She and Syaoran instead of going to the bathroom went outside to the bike rack.  
  
"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I Sakura, command you, under our contract. RELEASE! ERASE! Erase Tomoyo's bike!" Sakura said. Syaoran was almost doubled over in laughter, as the Erase Card erased her bike. It went back into card form and flew into Sakura's hand.  
  
"Very evil... But now how is Tomoyo going to get around?" Syaoran asked when he calmed down.  
  
"Very simple... the back of Eriol's bike. That's why I wanted you to come roller blading with me." Sakura explained.  
  
"Oh! That makes sense now! Very good idea Saku!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Saku? What's with the name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Easier than Sakura." Syaoran said putting an arm around Sakura and walking back inside the Community Center. When they got back to the gym, they found Eriol and Tomoyo playing one on one.   
  
"Hey! Who's winning?" Sakura yelled to them.  
  
"We are tied, 2-2!" Tomoyo said. She wasn't paying attention so Eriol ran past her and made a basket.  
  
"Nope. I'm winning 3-2!" Eriol corrected her. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Let's go into the game room." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok!" Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura said. They went across the hall into the game room.  
  
"I'll play someone in Ping-Pong!" Tomoyo said, grabbing a paddle and the ball.  
  
"You're on Daidouji!" Eriol said.  
  
"We will see Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo answered, then she started laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" Eriol asked, picking up the other paddle.  
  
"The way you said my last name... was PRICELESS!" Tomoyo said, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Oh really?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yup!" Tomoyo said, finally calming down.  
  
"Ok then... Serve!" Eriol said.  
  
"Ok. Ok!" Tomoyo said, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
After awhile Sakura asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"12:30" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Why don't we go get lunch?" Sakura asked, turning off the air hockey machine.  
  
"Good idea Saku." Syaoran said, making Sakura fall over from laughing.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sorry Saku! OW!" Syaoran said playfully, earning a light punch in the stomach from Sakura.  
  
"I saw a place down the street that looked pretty good... Called the Ay! Caramba." Eriol said.  
  
"Let's go there!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Fine by me." Sakura and Syaoran said. Sakura started sniggering, only Syaoran knew why.  
  
When they got outside, Tomoyo screamed, "OH MY GOSH! Where is my bike?!" Sakura almost collapsed from silently laughing.  
  
Syaoran, who was able to keep a straight face said, "Maybe someone stole it. Why don't you just walk?"  
  
"Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting for me... And what happens if it doesn't show up before we go back to Dennis? I can't walk all they way to Dennis... We wouldn't get back in time..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment even though he knew what he was going to say, "You could stand on the pegs on the center of Eriol's back wheel..."  
  
"EH?! Well... If it's all right with Eriol then I suppose..." Tomoyo said looking at Eriol.  
  
"Oh? It's fine by me." Eriol said. He put on his helmet. Tomoyo did the same. Eriol pulled his bike out of the bike rack and got on. Tomoyo stood on the pegs and timidly put her arms around Eriol's waist. He rode around in the parking lot a bit to let Tomoyo get used to it while Sakura and Syaoran put on their roller blades.  
  
"Not these stupid things again..." Syaoran said. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Hehehe... Well you are getting better!" Sakura said, standing up. She offered a hand to Syaoran he took it and she pulled him up. "Let's go!" she called to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"OK!" Tomoyo said, Eriol rode over to them.  
  
"Ready?" Syaoran asked, still holding on to Sakura's hand. For two reasons, one is that she helps him not to fall and the other is well duh! They are a couple! Isn't that what couples do?   
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said, "Onward Eriol!" she said playfully.  
  
When they ordered their lunch, they sat on the curb to eat it. They finished and Eriol and Tomoyo got on the bike. Syaoran and Sakura kept their skates on the whole time. Ay! Caramba has an out door ordering place.   
  
"Now what time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"1:00 and it takes us two hours to get back to Dennis so then it would be 3:00 and we don't want the rental price to be too high... So we can look around Dennis for a bit on foot." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sakura said. She pulled Syaoran over to the bike path. Eriol and Tomoyo followed. When they were almost back to the bike shop, Sakura and Syaoran skated far ahead of them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"We will be right back!" Sakura said, skating very fast, pulling Syaoran with her. She skated up to the bike shop and quietly called out her wand. "Create!" she whispered, "Create Tomoyo's bike! Create!" She finished just as quietly. There on the bike rack, was Tomoyo bike that she rented. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Brilliant!" Syaoran said. "But we should really get back to them! They might get suspicious."   
  
"You are right. Let's go!" Sakura said dragging Syaoran back to Eriol and Tomoyo.   
  
"Where did you go?" Tomoyo asked when they got back.  
  
"For us to know and you two to find out." Syaoran said. Tomoyo frowned. They rode back to the entrance to the Cape Cod Rail Trail and Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked.  
  
"If... I don't return my bike... Won't I have to pay for it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah... But we will all pitch in and help! Right guys?" Eriol asked Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Er... Sure." Syaoran said, Sakura nodded. They approached the bike shop.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo? Isn't that your bike?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey! You're right... But how'd it get there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Guess the robber returned it." Sakura said. Tomoyo shrugged. They returned their stuff and went across the street to a little hot dog stand.  
  
"Four Ice creams please!" Sakura told the owner. They got their ice creams and sat on one of the benches.   
  
At about 5:15 the bus came to pick them up. They went back to Camp Lyndon and at dinner they told Mr. Terada about the Harwich Cranberry Festival.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'll tell the class now. OK! SETTLE DOWN!" Mr. Terada said. The class went quiet. "Now Eriol and his group have told me about a festival that's going on in Harwich. The Harwich Cranberry Festival. It's supposed to be a lot of fun. So this Saturday don't make any plans with your groups because we will be going to Harwich for the day. We will be staying there kind of late like 10:00 so we can see the fireworks. That is all!" Mr. Terada said. The class started talking excitedly.  
  
"So tomorrow we go to a festival? Then when we get back we have the fall school festival." Chiharu said.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to perform in either of them." Takashi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah! The last time we did a play... You broke you arm." Chiharu said punching his left arm, the one he broke a year ago, lightly.  
  
"OW!" Takashi said, laughing.  
  
"Hahahaha that did not hurt you wimp!" Chiharu teased.  
  
Outside on the dock sat a sad looking girl with long blonde hair and red-ish eyes. "Very soon..." was all she said before disappearing.  
  
----------------------------------   
  
Hahahhahaahahah Syaoran found a sport he's not good at! Oh! I'm listening to Hitosu Dake right now and it's soooooo cute! I also listened to Get Your Love and it's very cute! Even though I don't know which girl is singing when but I will figure it out! Ok the girl with blonde hair and red eyes is very important! But not with Takashi and Chiharu I just put it there for the heck of it! R+R!!!!!!!!!! HP/CCS Crossover coming soon! 


	9. The Harwich Cranberry Festival

Ok here is chapter 9! Finally! I am almost done! SOOOOO HAPPY! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm trying to finish the story BEFORE school starts so don't be surprised to see a lot of updates at once!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying clever and funny things for my disclaimer... Can't I just say my point and be done with it? * Readers shake heads * Fine! * Author does a stupid little dance while saying, * I do not own CCS!  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 9 ~Harwich Cranberry Festival and Confessions (almost...)~   
  
On Saturday, the class woke up at the normal time and ate breakfast. They then got on the bus and headed to Harwich. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol saw a big difference from when they went on Tuesday. There were people sitting on the sides of the road waiting for the parade, tents in the middle of Brook's Park, selling stuff. But best of all was the huge carnival set up in the parking lot of the High School, right across from the Community Center.  
  
The bus parked at Brook's Park and the class walked down to the road to watch the parade. After the parade, they went to the Arts and Crafts fair. Tomoyo and Sakura bought door hangings that said their names in fancy lettering. Can't you tell I'm trying to rush through all this?  
  
The class went into the carnival and paid for their tickets. Mr. Terada said they could split up and do what ever they want as long as they stayed in their groups. Sakura and Tomoyo went on the swings while Eriol and Syaoran watched.   
  
"Hey guys!" Tomoyo and Sakura called to them. They waved back.  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo got off the ride Syaoran said, "Let's go on that one" pointing to a big ride that swung around and went upside down. It was called the "Apollo."  
  
"Er... Syaoran...That looks a bit scary..." Sakura said, gaping at the huge ride.  
  
"Yeah..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"We will be there. Right Eriol?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course!" Eriol said.  
  
"So what do you say?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"OK!" the girls answered happily. They ran up and got in line. When they got on, there were four seats all in a row. They sat in the order, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran.  
  
"Scared?" Eriol asked, as the shoulder pads came down over them what are they really called?   
  
"A bit." Tomoyo said, but Eriol sensed she was frightened.  
  
"Hey don't worry, it's gonna be fun! Then we will go get dinner then watch the fire works." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. The ride started.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sakura said she grabbed on to Syaoran's hand.  
  
"OK...Now I'm scared!" Tomoyo said as the ride went higher and higher.  
  
"It's all right." Eriol said, taking her hand. Tomoyo blushed and smiled. The ride finally went upside down.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed so loud the people around her had to put their hands on their ears. Tomoyo started screaming and laughing at the same time.  
  
"This is fun!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Eriol yelled back. All of a sudden, the ride stopped when they were upside down. They heard a kid behind them say, "He always does this..."  
  
"Ugh... all the blood is going to my head..." Syaoran said. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. All of the sudden, the ride started again. Tomoyo squeezed Eriol's hand.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" All of them screamed. The ride went upside down a few more times and then finally stopped. Tomoyo and Sakura hopped off the ride excitedly.  
  
"That was so fun!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said.  
  
"It was great!" Eriol said as he got off.  
  
"Yeah... But let's not do it again." Syaoran said. I take it from the 2nd movie he doesn't like roller coasters so I don't think he would really like the Apollo.  
  
"You all right Syaoran?" Sakura asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, yes.  
  
"Let's go get dinner now all right?" Eriol said.  
  
"Ok!" Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran answered. They followed Eriol across the parking lot to the food area.   
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Syaoran! Eriol! Over here!" Chiharu yelled from a picnic table. She was sitting with her group.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled. They ran over to them.  
  
"Want to eat dinner with us?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Who will watch the table while we got get our food?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I will." Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time.  
  
"OK tell me what you want give me the money and I'll get it for you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok... I want an Italian sausage." Tomoyo said handing her best friend a five-dollar bill. You can't go to the fair with out getting an Italian Sausage!  
  
"Hm... Me too." Eriol said, also giving Sakura five dollars.  
  
"OK! We will be back!" Sakura said following everyone out into the food area with lots of food stalls. Eriol and Tomoyo noticed they were alone. They blushed and looked away from each other. Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"Are you having fun?" He asked Tomoyo. She nodded in response.  
  
"Um... Eriol." Tomoyo said, turning to face him, "Eriol... I... I..."  
  
"WE'RE BACK!" Chiharu yelled. Tomoyo nearly fell over from surprise. When Tomoyo recovered, she secretly glared at Chiharu.   
  
"Here!" Sakura said, handing Tomoyo her dinner and change.   
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo said, taking it. They all sat down to eat.   
  
After they ate, they went to the baseball field in the back of the high school to watch the fire works. They got a seat up close to the floor-show. The lights went out and the fireworks started. Sakura looked up in amazement.  
  
"Hoe..." She sighed. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Beautiful..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah..." Eriol agreed. He looked over to Tomoyo. He could see the fire works in her eyes. 'But you are more beautiful' He thought.   
  
After the fire works, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to go on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"I'll ride with Syaoran. You too can ride together." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
The Ferris Wheel was the type that could swing very easily. They faced out ward. Sakura and Syaoran got on first, then Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"If they don't confess now, I'm gonna freak!" Sakura said quietly.  
  
"I know..." Syaoran said.  
  
"But we took even longer... I almost didn't get to tell you..." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Yeah but you did, and all most killed me in the process." Syaoran joked.   
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled. She remembered it perfectly though. She said, "I love you!" To him when she thought he didn't love her back, but he did. She was so happy that she jumped over the gap between them to get to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I forgot my camera! Now I can't tape Sakura..." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"You really love Sakura?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"Yes... Like family... but there is someone I love more." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Who? You don't have to tell me but..." Eriol said.  
  
"Um... The person I love... is... is..." Tomoyo started but was interrupted by a rude, "Hey are you two getting off or what?" from the Ferris Wheel operator. Eriol gave the operator the death glare. They got off the ride and waited for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go back to the bus." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok." Syaoran said. They started walking with Tomoyo and Eriol right behind them.  
  
-----------------   
  
Eriol was sitting up against the wall in his sleeping bag. He looked down at Sakura and Syaoran, who were both sound asleep. His eyes drifted to Tomoyo who had her back to him. She flipped over and Eriol noticed a white bear in her arms. Not just any bear, the bear he gave her a year ago. 'Why didn't I notice before?' He thought.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes opened. She had been awake but just resting with her eyes closed. She saw Eriol sitting up and she sat up herself. "Why are you awake Eriol?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"I can't sleep... You?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"Same..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I see you have the bear I gave you." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and replied with a weak, "Yeah..." Silence for a moment.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo answered. Eriol easily hopped down from his bunk bed. Tomoyo climbed down, being careful not to step on Sakura who was sleeping peacefully on the bed below her. She lost her footing on the rail and was a bout to fall but she felt a hand on her back. It was Eriol helping her get her balance.   
  
"Thank you." She said sweetly as she hopped onto the ground. Eriol opened the door and they walked outside. The moon was full and very bright.  
  
"Want to go down to the dock?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Sure. Just as long as you don't push me off!" Eriol said.  
  
"I wont!" Tomoyo said happily. She skipped ahead of Eriol. Eriol smiled and the all of a sudden stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"I sense it again..." Eriol said quietly. Remember... when they first got here?  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, not quite hearing what Eriol said.  
  
"Nevermind." Eriol said and he walked ahead of Eriol.  
  
"Wait up!" Tomoyo called and ran after him. When the got to the dock, Eriol helped her up on it and they walked to the end. Both of them looked out onto the lake. Tomoyo took a deep breath and thought 'I should tell him now!' she released the breath and swallowed hard. "Eriol?" She asked softly.  
  
"What?" He answered kindly, smiling at her.  
  
"Eriol... I..." Tomoyo started.  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFFIE! I have the story done! I'm gonna wait for more reviews before I post it! Once I get 3 more reviews (I'm nice...) I will post the next chapter then I promise no more Cliffies! Lease read and review or you don't get any confessing!  
  
Sakura: Yeah and all our hard work will go to waste!  
  
Syaoran: Right! So review or else!  
  
Sakura: Um... Syaoran... now you are scaring me.  
  
Syaoran: Oh sorry...  
  
Ellen: Like I said before... such a cute couple...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: * blush * 


	10. Love Conquers All

You gave me three reviews!!!! I give you... Chapter 10! So happy! * counts on fingers * only... 2 more chapters! yay!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I can start a new story finally! No don't get me wrong I love TMP! I just want to finish it... Now I know what Laura feels like when she said, "I just wanted to finish the chapter with you and Ryou!" Hahahahhahaha! Anyway! On to the story!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS happy? * crowd nods * good. Cuz that's all I'm saying! * crowd boos and throws tomatoes* * Ellen pulls Suppi-chan out from back stage and uses him as a shield * Thank you Suppi-chan!!!!  
  
Suppi-chan - * flying away * No problem... At least it wasn't sweets... I need to go wash the tomatoes off me now...  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 10 ~Love Conquers All~  
  
"Eriol...I...I...I lo-" Was all Tomoyo could get out before she vanished.   
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Eriol said, once he realized what happened. 'What happened to her?' He asked himself frantically. He ran back up to his cabin, threw open the door and turned on the lights.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Eriol yelled to his best friends.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's Tomoyo!" Eriol said.  
  
"What happened to her?" Syaoran and Sakura demanded, now wide-awake.  
  
"We went out for a walk... I sensed the same aura we sensed when we first go here... But I shook it off... So we went to the dock... We were standing on the dock... She was just about to tell me something really important. Then all over a sudden, she wasn't there anymore!" Eriol said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo might be in danger!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Let's go out there and find her!" Syaoran said running to the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We have to wear the battle costumes she made for us." Sakura said, rummaging through Tomoyo's bag.  
  
"But Sakura..." Eriol said.  
  
"Listen! The battle costumes mean a lot to Tomoyo! She will be very sad that we saved her and didn't wear her costumes. Besides when she told us about them... We promised we would wear them if we faced danger here! We can't break a promise to her!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran sighed, then said, "Sakura's right... We really should wear them... You in Eriol?"   
  
"Most definitely!" Eriol said.  
  
"All right! Now... The pink one is obviously mine... Syaoran... Yours is the green one... So that means, the black one is Eriol's!" Sakura said, handing out the costumes. "I'll go up to the bathroom to change! See you guys in a few!" Sakura said running out the door. But first she ran down to the beach where the dock was and hid Tomoyo's camera in the bushes. She pressed, "Record." Then ran back up to the bathrooms.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran ran down to the dock, both in matching costumes. Both had on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Both of them had gloves that started at their writs and boots. Both of them had a hat. The only differences were, Eriol's was black and he had a gold sun on his chest. Syaoran's was green and he had a gold crescent moon on his chest.  
  
A few moments later, Sakura ran down to them. Her costume was similar but it was a bit more complex. Sakura had on short pink shorts, a pink tank top, pink gloves that started at her elbows, pink boots that started at her knees, and a pink hat. On her chest was a large gold star. She already had her Star Wand out.  
  
"OK! I'm here!" Sakura said.  
  
"Why don't we look where you guys were standing?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Good idea. But first let me get out my staff." Eriol said. He reached for his Staff Key, but it wasn't there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"My Staff Key! I must have left it up at the cabin! But there is no time to get it now!" Eriol said.  
  
"Let's just go on the dock. Sakura and I have our magic, when we need it!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Right!" Eriol said, getting on the dock. The other two followed.  
  
"Is this where you were standing?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded. All of a sudden, there was a loud splash. They three turned around to see a woman floating there. She had long blonde hair and red eyes. Sound familiar? Sakura noticed she was slightly transparent, she grabbed onto Syaoran's arm and whispered, "Syaoran... She's a g-g-g-g-g-g..."  
  
"Are you trying to say, 'Ghost?'" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura screamed, all most to the point of tears.  
  
"It's all right." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.  
  
Eriol glared at the woman, "Who are you and what have you done with Tomoyo?" he screamed.  
  
"HA! You don't remember me Clow? I was your fiancée! Then you left me! But since you obviously don't remember me, I'll remind you! My name is Cassia!" Cassia replied.  
  
Eriol gasped, then crossed his arms, "Yes... Now I remember you... BUT! Why did you take away Tomoyo?"  
  
"Ah... I took her away because I could tell that she was getting to close to you, in your heart that is." Cassia said.  
  
"Please! Clow may have loved you when he was alive! But Eriol is only his reincarnation!" Sakura yelled, stepping forward.  
  
"Silence!" Cassia yelled, sending a jet of water at Sakura, it hit her and she flew backwards into Syaoran.  
  
"You all right?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said.  
  
"I noticed something, look carefully at Cassia, she isn't a ghost but she's made out of water... I think I've got and idea." Syaoran said, he whispered his idea into Sakura's ear.  
  
"Sakura was right! Clow loved you! He- huh?" Eriol was saying, but the Sakura tapped him on the shoulder. She told Eriol the same thing Syaoran told her. He nodded. Then he followed Sakura and Syaoran off the dock, Cassia followed them.  
  
"Where are you going? If Clow died, then I will have the next best thing, his reincarnation!" Cassia yelled. She sent a water blast at Eriol. It wrapped around him and she lifted him up.  
  
"Please! Let me go! Clow loved you very much! I remember it now! But I'm not Clow and I don't have the same feelings! I don't love you! I love...I love... I love Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled.   
  
"Now!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Right!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Firery!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Thunder shorai!" Syaoran yelled at the same time. The fire and lightning joined together and hit Cassia while missing Eriol. It engulfed Cassia, she screamed and when the fire and lightning faded, she was gone. The water 'arm' that was around Eriol disappeared and he started to fall.  
  
"Windy!" Sakura yelled. Windy made a cushion and Eriol landed on it. "Are you all right?" Sakura asked, as she and Syaoran went over to him.  
  
"Yeah..." Eriol said. He then looked around. "Where is Tomoyo?" He asked. All three of them turned to she where she was. All of a sudden, she appeared near them, lying on her side and not moving.   
  
"Tomoyo!" They said together. Eriol ran over to her first. He kneeled down and propped her up against her knee.   
  
"Tomoyo! Wake up!" Eriol said gently shaking her.  
  
"Say something!" Syaoran said, sitting down on the other side of her.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo... Please." Sakura said, sitting down next to Syaoran, she was crying.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes fluttering open.  
  
"You're all right!" Sakura said, hugging her best friend. When Sakura let go, Syaoran smiled, then shrugged and gave Tomoyo a quick hug too. Come on people they are good friends! He then took Sakura's hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Come on." He whispered. He and Sakura went away. But instead of heading back to the cabin, they went behind the bush that Sakura hid Tomoyo's camera.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and said softly, "You guys wore my battle costumes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for everything!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Eriol returned her hug. When they let go, Tomoyo sat facing him and said, "What I was saying... Before I disappeared is I... I love you! I love you Eriol more than anyone!"  
  
Eriol smiled and didn't respond. Instead, he took Tomoyo into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Tomoyo." He said. Tomoyo looked up and smiled at him. Eriol leaned in closer, and kissed her. Tomoyo kissed back and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck again. After the kiss, Tomoyo leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder and stayed in his embrace.  
  
"I love you." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Eriol whispered back.  
  
Back in the bushes, another couple was sitting there watching the whole thing. "Tomoyo is going to be happy to know we got it on tape!" Sakura said.  
  
"I bet she would of been happier to get our confession on tape though..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh...Yeah." Sakura said. Syaoran turned and faced her. He took Sakura's hand and kissed her. Sakura smiled. "I love you." She said sweetly.  
  
"I love you too." Syaoran said, kissing her again.  
  
-------------------------------   
  
WHOO!!! I've finally got their confessions out! YAY! That was hard... Only two more chapters to go!!! Whoo!!! Both of them will be kind of epilogue like. Ummmmm that's it! OK! R+R!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Dance and The Performance

Chapter 11! Yay!!!! Um... this is the chapter of stuff that was mentioned earlier in the story. Just to remind you it's the dance and then they go back to Japan and then it's the festival so this will probably be the longest chapter! Only 2 weeks till school starts... Gotta finish this story! This will probably be the longest chapter in the story. So here it is... The long awaited for... CHAPTER 11!  
  
Disclaimer: It's too early for me to be typing a funny disclaimer * crowd frowns * So... I don't own CCS... DON'T SUE MEEEEE! * crowd boos *  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 11 ~The Dance and the Performance~  
  
"OK class! Remember that today is our final day at Camp Lyndon! So that means that tonight is the dance!" Mr. Terada announced at breakfast. Like he said, today was the last full day at Camp Lyndon. Tomorrow they would be back on the plane to Japan.  
  
"It's kind of sad... I really liked it here!" Tomoyo said. Her friends agreed.   
  
"But soon we will be home! I missed everyone..." Sakura said.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Kero?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well now that my dad and brother know about the Sakura Cards, Kero could stay at home where he was safe." Sakura said.   
  
Mr. Terada walked over to them. "Would you four like to decorate this room for the dance after breakfast? Everyone is staying here today anyway." He asked them.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied.   
  
"All right." Syaoran and Eriol answered after them.  
  
"Great! So after breakfast, I will help you guys clean up and then we will get some boxes of decorations from the boat house and you guys can start decorating." Mr. Terada said. The four kids nodded.   
  
After breakfast everyone but Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo went outside to either pack or play. "Let's get started!" Mr. Terada said when everyone left.  
  
First they folded up the tables and moved them to the bunk room downstairs. Besides the cabins the class was staying in, there are 4 other cabins, beds in the boat house and main hall. Eriol and Syaoran moved one of the long tables onto the stage to be the music place. Then they helped Sakura and Tomoyo sweep.  
  
"Here are the decorations, now I'm going to leave you four to decorate ok?" Mr. Terada said. The four nodded.  
  
"Wow! Look at all the stuff!" Sakura said, looking through one of the two boxes of decorations. She pulled out a long string of lights. "Syaoran, will you help me hang these up?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said. They walked over to a wall and both of them climbed up onto a chair and started hanging up the lights.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were still looking through the two boxes. "Let hang this up around the table on the stage!" Tomoyo said, pulling out a very long, gold colored boa.  
  
"Ok." Eriol said. He grabbed a roll of tape and followed Tomoyo to the stage and they started hanging up the boa.  
  
The class had to eat lunch out side because they were not allowed to see the decorations until it was time for the dance. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol ate at one of the picnic benches outside.   
  
"Uh-oh..." Sakura suddenly said.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I forgot to bring an outfit for the dance..!" Sakura said, smacking her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I brought an outfit for you! Made by me!" Tomoyo said happily.   
  
"OK. Good..." Sakura sighed, relived. After lunch the group went back inside to finish up some decorating.   
  
Around five, the sun was setting and they finished decorating. Eriol walked over to the door and hit the light switch. All the lights in the room went out. Tomoyo and Sakura screamed.  
  
"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"NO!" Both girls yelled. All of a sudden, the room lit up with small lights. The girls looked around.  
  
"Who did that?" Tomoyo asked. Her answer was answered quickly by Syaoran, who walked out from the hallway.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Running up to him and hugging him. "It's so pretty!"  
  
"You and Tomoyo hung them up, remember?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Eriol! I never expected it to be this beautiful!" Tomoyo said running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Eriol put his hands on her face and kissed her.   
  
"But it's not a beautiful as you." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Aw... That's so sweet!" Tomoyo said, hugging Eriol again.  
  
"The dance is starting soon, so go get ready." Eriol said to Tomoyo. She ran over to Sakura and grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door to the cabin.  
  
  
  
----------------------   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo came up to the main hall both in somewhat matching outfits. Sakura had on a green halter-top and a green short skirt. She had on black high heel sandal like shoes. Her hair was left down.   
  
Tomoyo had on a dark purple halter-top and a dark purple short skirt. Her shoes were exactly the same as Sakura's. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands hanging down around her face. They walked into the main hall and saw Syaoran and Eriol talking to Takashi and Chiharu. Chiharu had on a yellow tank top and a white short skirt. She had white sandal like shoes like Sakura's. Her hair wasn't in pigtails, but left down. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't recognize her at first.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran called to them. Tomoyo and Sakura walked over. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and pulled her out to the dance area. Syaoran did the same with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and put her hands around Eriol neck. Eriol put his hands on Tomoyo's waist and they started to dance slowly.  
  
Sakura had her head on Syaoran's chest. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Syaoran smiled and said, "I love you too."  
  
After the song ended, Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and led her outside. They stood on the porch, overlooking the whole camp. The moon was full and all the stars we out. Eriol took both of Tomoyo's hands in his own and kissed her. Tomoyo smiled when they broke apart. They just stared in each other eyes for a while before kissing again, deeper this time. I suck at fluff... can't you tell?  
  
"Let's go back inside, ok?" Tomoyo asked, when they broke the kiss.  
  
"After you miss!" Eriol said, opening the door for Tomoyo. She giggled and walked inside.  
  
--------------------   
  
"Ah... It feels so go to be home!" Sakura said, getting off the bus in front of her school.  
  
"Yeah. But it's kind of sad, I really liked cape Cod." Tomoyo said, getting off right after Sakura.  
  
"But we had fun right?" Eriol asked, following Tomoyo. The two girls nodded.  
  
"But there is one bad thing..." Syaoran said, walking over to Sakura.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You two have the festival performance... Tonight!" Syaoran said to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"What?! Oh man, I forgot!" Eriol said, smacking himself on the forehead.  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You guys did practice a lot. So why don't you go up to the stage now, run through it one more time then meet at my place!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good idea." Tomoyo said. She grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him to the auditorium.  
  
---------------------   
  
After they practiced the song, Eriol and Tomoyo went to their houses to get changed for the festival. Tomoyo changed into a long black dress and put her hair up in a bun. Eriol put on a black suit. They then met each other, Sakura and Syaoran at Sakura's house.  
  
"Ready?" Sakura asked. Her three friends nodded. "Let's go!" she said.   
  
When they got to the festival area, Mr. Terada came up to them. "Eriol, Tomoyo we are having trouble with the stage lights in the school, so the performances will be held outside." He said.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked. Mr. Terada nodded. "YAY!" Tomoyo squealed, hugging Eriol.  
  
"Also, you two are performing next, so get up to the stage!" Mr. Terada said.  
  
"Eh?! Tomoyo hurry!" Eriol said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the stage.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran laughed then went to find a seat. The got front row. Tomoyo then ran up to them. "Here." She said, handing Sakura her camera, then running off before either Sakura or Syaoran could say anything.  
  
"I guess she wants me to tape it." Sakura said.  
  
"That makes sense." Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Now 7th graders, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa perform a duet of the song 'For All Time'" Someone announced. Eriol and Tomoyo walked up onto the stage. Sakura gasped and pressed the record button. Eriol sat down at the piano. Tomoyo looked over at him and nodded, he started playing.  
  
Tomoyo let him play the introduction before letting her voice ring out.  
  
"You've been the first in my life   
  
Who has ever made me feel this way   
  
And I will not deny   
  
I'm gonna need you right here   
  
By my side   
  
Baby, I can wait   
  
Come on over here and let me lead the way  
  
Let me take your breath away   
  
By holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you   
  
Never will be too late   
  
To see myself through your eyes   
  
Baby, I can wait   
  
Until the day I hear you say   
  
You are mine   
  
There's no other one for me   
  
Keep in mind   
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight   
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
Cuz you're mine   
  
You're the one that I'll keep   
  
For all time   
  
Now that you're here, boy   
  
I'm never gonna let you go   
  
Can I touch you there, or   
  
Do you mind if we kiss real slow   
  
You're my everything   
  
You're my hopes and dreams   
  
Baby, you know it ain't no lie   
  
I'm gonna be with you till the day that I die   
  
Baby, I can wait   
  
Come on over here and let me lead the way  
  
Let me take your breath away   
  
By holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you   
  
Never will be too late   
  
To see myself through your eyes   
  
Baby, I can wait   
  
Until the day I hear you say   
  
You are mine   
  
There's no other one for me   
  
Keep in mind   
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight   
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
Cuz you're mine   
  
You're the one that I'll keep   
  
For all time  
  
You're the one that lights my fire   
  
You're the one that keeps me strong   
  
You're the one that I depend on   
  
When my world is goin' wrong   
  
You're the one that I hold closer   
  
You're the man I'm dreaming of   
  
And I really really love you   
  
I just want you to know that   
  
You are mine   
  
There's no other one for me   
  
Keep in mind   
  
You make my life complete   
  
And tonight   
  
We'll make love endlessly   
  
Cuz you're mine   
  
You're the one that I'll keep   
  
For all time  
  
I can't wait til the day   
  
When I hear you say   
  
You're the one that I need   
  
You're the one that I'll keep   
  
For all time"  
  
Tomoyo held the note. When she finished, the audience burst out in applause. Eriol got up, hugged Tomoyo, took her hand and bowed with her. She smiled widely. When they got off stage, all her friends ran up to them with bouquets of flowers. The group of friends watched the rest of the performances.   
  
"Now it is time to announce the winners. The winning performance is, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Someone announced after all the performances. Eriol and Tomoyo went up on stage to receive their reward. The hugged and went back down into the audience, where they were almost knocked over by their excited friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
FINALLY! It took forever to get that chapter done! I'm just happy it is done. The song was "For All Time" By Soluna. It's a really pretty song. It worked when I was thinking about it but I don't know if it really was that great in the story! Epilogue is the next part! 


	12. EPILOUGE: Merry Christmas Eriol!

Ok it's the final chapter! So now I have to thank everyone who reviewed before this point! Suppi! ROLE THE CREDITS!  
  
Suppi: Yeah, yeah whatever.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Sandrex  
  
Darkness*Shadow666  
  
CHikEn bOnE o-O  
  
Akina  
  
Lita82890  
  
Candy Angel Sakura  
  
LiLbLueangeL  
  
Redhot devilgirl  
  
Tsurashi-chan and Saku-chan  
  
LilAznMunchkin  
  
Icekitty  
  
Aisaki Sumi  
  
Blondie8920  
  
Not applicable  
  
Anime Fangirl1  
  
And...  
  
Pyro hisaki  
  
Anyone else who reviewed my story and I missed, I thank you too!  
  
The final disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: It's kinda sad... this is the last disclaimer of the story! * waves flag that says, "I DO NOT OWN CCS!"*  
  
With that said, on with the final chapter!  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Chapter 12 ~Merry Christmas Eriol!~  
  
"Come on Eriol! We are going to be late!" Tomoyo yelled, grabbing Eriol's arm and dragging him down the street.  
  
"Ok. OK! But where are we going?" Eriol demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you." Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"And why is that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's a surprise!" Tomoyo whispered in his ear.  
  
It had been three months since Tomoyo and Eriol confessed their feelings towards each other. It was Christmas and Tomoyo had planned a surprise for Eriol. Eriol had been upset because he still couldn't find a nice home to live in. Tomoyo had assured him many times that everything would be all right, but sometimes he just didn't know.  
  
The couple approached the corner of the street. The snow had started falling gently on the town.  
  
"Here Eriol. Hand me your glasses and put on this blindfold." Tomoyo instructed.  
  
"But how will I see where I am going?" Eriol asked, handing her his glasses and tying the blindfold around his head.  
  
"Don't worry. Just promise you won't peek." Tomoyo ordered, making sure Eriol was completely blinded.  
  
"I WON'T!" Eriol said, getting rather impatient. Tomoyo giggled. She took his arm and slowly led him down the road. Eriol felt sort of stupid. It felt like an eternity before Tomoyo finally took off his blindfold, handed him his glasses and screamed, "TAADAA!"  
  
Eriol felt his jaw drop at the sight before him. He was looking at a driveway that led up to a house. It looked about the same size as Sakura's remember, Eriol doesn't need, nor want a huge house. It was a blue house with a black roof and black shutters. The roof was gently covered in snow.  
  
"So... Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I love it Tomoyo!" Eriol said, scooping Tomoyo into a hug. "Thank you!"   
  
"And that's not all!" Tomoyo said, sounding just like a girl on those television commercials. She gave a thumbs up to the window. A few seconds later, the house was covered in twinkling lights.  
  
"Wow..." Eriol whispered, still holding Tomoyo. "Tomoyo... How did you ever?" Eriol asked, still unable to speak correctly.  
  
"Well, we all pitched in but my mom paid for most of it." Tomoyo explained.   
  
"You really didn't have to." Eriol said.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo said, taking his hands. "But I wanted to." She finished, kissing him sweetly on the lips. After the kiss she said, "Come on! Everyone is waiting!" and dragged him inside the house.  
  
Eriol was very confused as they walked into the house. "What do you-." He began, but his sentence was cut short. In his new living room, were all his friends from school and others. That means Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Kero, Suppi, Nakuru and of course - Tomoyo were there.  
  
In the room was a large, completely decorated Christmas tree, almost buried in presents.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"OK! Let's start presents!" Sakura said, handing out her gifts.  
  
Syaoran opened his gift from Sakura. It was a pin with a cherry blossom and a wolf on it. "Thank you Sakura." Syaoran said, kissing her on the cheek and handing her a box. She opened it. Inside was a light pink sweater and two pigtail holders with a cherry blossom on each.  
  
"I love them! Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura said, hugging Syaoran. Syaoran blushed a bit.  
  
"Here." Tomoyo said, handing Eriol a box covered in gold wrapping paper. Inside was a tape. "It's of our performance." Tomoyo explained. Also there was a small sing that said, "Home Sweet Home." Eriol could tell Tomoyo made it because it had three small pictures of him, Nakuru and Suppi sewn on it.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol said, kissing Tomoyo on the cheek. As he did, he placed a small box into her hands. She opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gold sun on it and matching earrings.  
  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo squealed, hugging Eriol tightly.   
  
From Takashi Eriol got a rather large joke book. Inside was a note saying, "Partners in crime! Merry Christmas from Takashi." That made Eriol laugh. I'm not going to do everyone's gifts. I just thought my idea for Takashi's was cute.  
  
'This is definitely a Christmas to remember.' Eriol thought happily.  
  
----------------   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were curled up on the couch, watching the fire roar in the fireplace and drinking hot chocolate. Everyone else had gone home and Tomoyo was staying over at Eriol's for the night.  
  
"Can we go outside?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said.  
  
"Yay!" Tomoyo yelled. She ran to the front door and put on her hat, boots and gloves. Eriol did the same.  
  
Tomoyo ran into the front yard, giggling happily. She looked up into the night sky and tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Then she had an idea. She went behind a bush and waited.  
  
Eriol walked outside. He didn't see Tomoyo anywhere. "Tomoyo?" He called. "Tomo-oof!" Eriol said as a snowball hit him in the face. He wiped the snow away, to see Tomoyo rolling in the snow laughing.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and laughed harder. But she stopped when she saw his eyes, which screamed, "Pay-back!" She screamed and got up. She ran a bit before a snowball hit her too on her arm. She started to laugh even harder.   
  
Eriol ran to Tomoyo and playfully tackled her to the ground. She screamed in surprise but quickly went back to laughing as Eriol tickled her. She managed to flip him over and tickle him back.  
  
Eventually, their laughter died down. They sat up, Tomoyo in Eriol's embrace. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and kissed him. They broke apart to catch their breath before Eriol leaned in and kissed Tomoyo. Eriol then carefully deepened the kiss. When they broke apart again, Tomoyo put her head on Eriol's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
"Merry Christmas Tomoyo."  
  
"Merry Christmas Eriol, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
Well that is the end. And I finished exactly one week before school starts! I loved the Christmas idea and I had to add it in. It's been fun and I appreciate all the support from my fans! Coming to a fanfiction.net by you... A Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover! With a few very odd pairings! Look for it soon! I don't know when I'm gonna start it but it will be soon! Well Goodbye!!!! 


End file.
